Un complicado nuevo reto
by Luz sword hyrule
Summary: Puesto que ahora ha sido ya una vez el salvador de Hyrule, Link ha aceptado un nuevo reto, fingir un compromiso con Zelda, claro, ahora sus sentimientos están de por medio, ¿Midna será olvidada con la llegada de este reto?, un reto aun más duro para Link, una lucha en contra de sentir algo por la princesa, ¿podrá con ello? ¿Link sentirá algo por Zelda después de esta ardua batalla?
1. prologo y capitulo 1

**Hola esta es una pequeña serie de Zelda, un fic pequeño, como sea, es una mirada atreves de los sentimientos de este Link, aunque no me guste el IliaxLink tendrá que ser (solo en el primer capítulo xD) ya que como algunos saben pude que Link aprecie demasiado a Ilia… más que como a una amiga xC… quiero hacerlo lo más realista a como se sentiría Link.**

**Este es como una continuación de lo que paso después de Twilight Princess… (¡Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de nintendo!)**

**Atención: Todo lo que va en **_**cursiva **_**es pensamiento… entre paréntesis SIN un (N/A) es anotación de alguna cosa que algunos no comprendan… eso es todo… a si cabe mencionar que esto es el prologo y también el capitulo uno.**

Un complicado nuevo reto.

Prologo: después de la despedida.

Después de que Midna volviera al crepúsculo, Link y Zelda regresaron, aunque no muy felices a sus habituales vidas, mirando los ocasos para nunca olvidar que ella estaba ahí, en sus memorias y el corazón de cada uno.

Mientras Zelda tenía que reconstruir el castillo de hyrule después de que ganondorf lo había destruido se quedaba en la ciudadela, donde pasaba más tiempo viendo las necesidades de su gente.

Link:

Pero Link… era diferente, pasaba sus horas viendo lo que era el bosque, ya que había tenido que regresar todo a su lugar, sus objetos a los respectivos templos, aunque hubo algunos como los ganchos que prefirió dejar ante los Zora, el mangual lo dejo n manos del yeti, aunque no fue hasta su hogar, ya que no podía teletransportarse y salir así de fácil, las bombas si se las quedo, ya que él las compro, igual que los ganchos el arco fue devuelto, pero a los gorons y así varios objetos que había encontrado en templos los devolvió, y la espada maestra a la arboleda sagrada.

Link no pensaba más que en esos ojos carmesí anaranjados que desprendían una lagrima que acabo con la esperanza de verse algún día. Esa sonrisa triste que vio por última vez, esos labios diciendo¨ nos vemos¨ como si fuera cierto que se verían de nuevo alguna vez… la triste mirada de Link no terminaba, era la persona que le había enseñado que realmente tenía una amiga en quien confiar todo. Quizá hasta un pequeño romance.

* * *

Un complicado nuevo reto.

Capítulo I: Regreso a hyrule.

Dos años mas tarde…

Link ya era un hombre había cumplido los 21 años de edad…

Mientras se sentaba a pensar con claridad viendo la hermosa fuente de Latoan al atardecer, una joven de ojos verdes cabello ahora algo largo hasta la espalda y rubio se sentó junto a Link. Su túnica la había guardado así que vestía como habitualmente lo hacía.

-¿qué tienes Link? – dijo muy amable la rubia

-no nada…. Es solo que – miro el cielo

-piensas aun en aquella chica – acompaño a Link mirando ambos al cielo atardeciendo

-sí… Midna ella era una persona realmente sincera, aunque sufriera mucho y a veces era algo molesta, al final me di cuenta de que ella solo quería lo mejor para su pueblo.

-Link…- miro algo triste – se que no soy igual que aquella chica, pero ¿puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?…-pregunto triste

-realmente no lo eres… eres diferente a ella, si eres sincera y todo pero no te veo de la misma forma en la que la vi alguna vez. Pero siempre me alegra estar contigo, puedo hablar abiertamente cuando estas a mi lado Ilia.

-lo sé – miro con una sonrisa el suelo, algo decaída por la palabras de Link y a la vez feliz por las mismas.

-no quiero hacerte sentir mal…. Es solo que es diferente, tu eres como mi hermana siempre hemos estado juntos, Ilia te quiero demasiado es por eso que cuando nos atacaron haces dos años yo estaba realmente furioso, quería matarlos, ellos te habían herido, perdiste la memoria y era horrible que no supieras quien era yo, fue doloroso e incluso cuando te encontré en la tasca y no sabias quien era quería clavarme la espada y morir por eso. Hice todo lo posible por recuperar tu memoria.

-y te lo agradezco – sonrió sonrojada por sus palabras

-no fue nada… -siguió mirando el ocaso recordando su aventura por todo hyrule. También recordó vagamente a Zelda quien también la considero como amiga y viceversa.

-Link – recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo dejando caer su cabello en el pecho y espalda de Link.

Link se sentía nervioso, el olor del cabello de Ilia era inconfundible, los sentidos de Link se habían hecho más fuertes ya que antes pasaba mucho tiempo en su modo bestia y en hyliano los desarrollo aun mas, los olores, sabores, su vista, incremento su fuerza entre otras cosas.

-Ilia… que es lo que tu… mejor olvídalo, no es el momento adecuado para preguntar estas cosas…

-¿lo que siento por ti?...- pregunto con la mirada entrecerrada.

-sí – respondió nervioso.

-siento que eres demasiado valioso, que no te quiero perder… eres muy importante Link por eso no quiero verte así – contesto Ilia mientras su cara tomaba un tono rojizo.

-eso quiere decir que yo… – Link no la podía mirar.

-sí, yo te quiero Link… te quiero más que a ningún hombre puedo querer, siempre te he querido.

-¿desde pequeños? – pregunto nervioso.

-sí Link, desde que éramos niños.

No podía creer que Ilia sintiera eso por él, algo que él sentía por ella antes de conocer a Midna, pero ahora no sabía si él seguía enamorado de ella.

-Ilia… sabes, antes yo estaba enamorado de ti, por eso tenía esa preocupación de no encontrarte y esa tristeza de que no me recordaras. Pero… -miro cabizbajo.

-¿pero?...

-ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

-lo sé Link… sé que no me quieres porque te enamoraste de aquella joven que se fue.

-…-Link no dijo nada pues era verdad.

-así que no puedo hacerte feliz… haz lo que tu corazón te diga Link lo que tu instinto marque y quiera hacer para sentirte mejor – la joven sonrió y se marcho.

Ilia estaba lastimada, Link era la persona que siempre había soñado, pero no podía quererla ni corresponder sus sentimientos, ya que él se había enamorado de alguien más.

(N/A: seamos realistas, Link se enamoro de Midna en Twilight Princess D: epic fail Zelink)

Link en su fallido intento por sentirse mejor camino por los viejos recuerdos… el bosque de farone.

Miro todo a su alrededor, el templo a lo lejos, donde compraba aceite al pajarraco… el camino hacia la arboleda sagrada.

Si tan solo no hubiera destruido el espejo… el seria más feliz y podría declararle su amor a Midna… pero algo que no pensó era si ella sentía lo mismo por él, jamás se percato de eso, quizá ella estaba enamorada de alguien… o quizá de nadie…

* * *

Zelda:

La gran princesa Zelda quien gobernaba en ausencia de su fallecido padre estaba a punto de ser coronada, en su nuevo castillo, como reina pero…

-Usted no puede ser reina – grito un hombre quien era primer ministro de un reino.

-y ¿por qué? – pregunto el primer ministro de hyrule.

-como es una mujer tiene que casarse con un príncipe o no será reina (N/A: discriminación everywhere)

-quien lo dice así – grito con gran fuerza la princesa Zelda pero a la vez serenamente.

-el papel de su padre lo dice así… o el reino será gobernado por el primer ministro.

-y… ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto el primer ministro de hyrule.

-soy el primer ministro del reino más lejano a hyrule que es Send.

-¿y que es lo que quiere? – pregunto fría Zelda.

-que usted Zelda legitima heredera al trono de hyrule se case con el príncipe Aleya IV.

-¿¡que!? – estaba atónita.

-si debería…

-no me casare con él – contesto firme.

-entonces no podrá…

-solo dice que debo casarme, no obligatoriamente con el príncipe Aleya ¿verdad? – miro al primer ministro de Send con seriedad.

-p-pero deberíamos unificar reinos y…

-no deseo casarme con él… así que buscare un esposo, por lo tanto el primer ministro se encargara hasta que encuentre un esposo y sea coronada reina… es todo, fuera de mi reino.

-pero…

-¡dije que se vaya! – Zelda hablaba más firme que de costumbre… no le dejaría el control a un rey como Aleya, antes lo había conocido y experimentado el tipo de ¨hombre¨ que simulaba ser… pero donde conseguir un esposo que fuera leal a su reino, y que le gustara…. Entonces recordó a aquel que conmovió su corazón, en el cual pensaba en el por las noches, por el cual fácilmente se sonrojaba. Ahora que él no estaba se había dado cuenta de su amor por él.

* * *

Midna:

La princesa del crepúsculo se encontraba sentada en su trono viendo cómo iban y venían los twili por peticiones a su majestad Midna.

-muchas gracias majestad, con su permiso me retiro… - un alto twili salió de la sala y retiro hacia algún lugar…

-¿se encuentra bien majestad?

-sí – contesto con ojos perdidos entre sentimientos

-no le veo bien majestad – volvió a insistir una bella twili

-estoy bien Leila es solo que…

Midna pensaba en todos aquellos momentos en los que aquel apuesto joven le había ayudado a sentirse bien, cuando la salvo y esa preocupación en su cara cuando se iba la tristeza la mataba por dentro. Si tan solo no lo hubiera hecho… su amor sería posible…

-Leila, crees que haber dejado mi felicidad por otros fue lo correcto…

-su majestad… a veces las cosas pasan por que el destino así lo quiere… es por eso que lo que haya pasado tenía que pasar, mi señora… nunca piense que lo que hace es una equivocación… por que no existen las equivocaciones… tan solo el destino que así lo quiere. Estoy segura de que algún día encontrara su verdadera felicidad. Así que… no este triste su majestad.

-Leila…- antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Midna empezó a llenar de lágrimas a la joven súbdita Leila abrazándola con fuerza que aún le quedaba por que la tristeza ya no la dejaba vivir en paz.

-majestad… – Leila se lleno de tristeza al ver así su reina en esas condiciones.

-Leila yo…

Midna no pudo terminar de hablar… pues en la entrada se encontraba una sombra. Soltó a Leila dejándola muy confundida, corrió hasta llegar a una parte sin salida, un balcón del mismo palacio, donde ya había ido con Link antes. (N/A: donde Zant fue absorbido por ganondorf en forma de esfera y eso, si es que lo recuerdan.). Sintió escalofríos al pensar que era aquel loco que ella misma había matado con la Shadow fused.

-quizá no debí matarlo, quizá no debí destrozar el espejo, no debí hacer muchas cosas y ahora me arrepiento de mis actos… Link… perdóname, por decir mentiras al partir… se que jamás nos veremos otra vez.

Midna solo llanto, también la atormentaba el hecho de que Zant hubiera sido asesinado por ella, sus lágrimas ya no servían, de todas formas el llorar no le traería de nuevo a Zant y tampoco a Link ni el espejo.

* * *

Link:

Al día siguiente:

-espero volver a hyrule alguna vez... – dijo caminando después de su trabajo con Braulio y las cabras.

-tal vez será más pronto de lo que crees…

Link volteo y su sorpresa fue la de ver a la señora Telma a su lado nuevamente guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Te-Telma? –pregunto asombrado, sorprendido y algo nervioso.

-si Link… escuche que quieres volver a hyrule… tal vez te pueda ayudar – volvió a guiñarle el ojo pícaramente mientras Link se estremecía con un aura negra a su alrededor y una sonrisa nerviosa, además de una pequeña gotita de sudor resbalando por su mejilla izquierda.

-b-bueno, hace tanto que no he visto como está el reino y el castillo… también quisiera unirme a los caballeros de hyrule… en ordon… pues, no siento que pueda seguir viviendo en el pasado. – miro a Telma.

-¿has oído los rumores?- pregunto con misterio acercándose a Link

-pues… no se dé que me hablas – respondió sin encontrar sentido alguno dentro de lo que dijo ella.

-hay rumores que dicen que si la princesa no encuentra esposo, hyrule se vendrá en decadencia… otros que la misma princesa piensa casarse con el príncipe de otro reino, uno llamado Send. – Miro con desagrado a esa idea – no se tu, pero ese reino siempre ha querido tener a hyrule bajo su control. Hasta Holodrum lo ha rechazado. Además dicen que el príncipe Aleya IV es uno de los más despiadados, no tiene consideración por las mujeres… además es más grande que la joven princesa.

Link se preocupo, él no salvo hyrule solo para que un reino vecino lo dejara en ruinas. O peor que Zelda llegara a ser dañada por ese tal sujeto… pero que le pasaba, jamás pensó de esa manera por Zelda, no es que le llegara a interesar, pero no le agradaba la idea de desamparar a la princesa… o más bien a Zelda…(se refiere a Zelda pero no como princesa sino como su amiga)

-no puedo permitirlo – dijo por lo bajo pero a Telma no se le escapaba nada.

-¿ah?... acaso no te enteraste de que también… está buscando esposo – Telma lo dijo de forma que Link se percato de la situación, además de la insinuación de la misma. – dijo que el hombre que fuera leal, digno de gobernar hyrule, justo… no importaba si no era de la realeza o si era campesino, mientras tuviera el ¨coraje¨ para dar su vida por hyrule… ¿no te llega a la mente alguien con esas cualidades Link? – dijo apegándose a él, dándole la insinuación menos sigilosa en su vida, dejándolo sonrojado por las palabras de la tabernera… quizá Zelda se refería a él… pero que rayos le pasaba no podía continuar pensando esas cosas… no podía simplemente no entendía como rayos le llegaban esos pensamientos a su hueca cabeza.

-Telma… ¿acaso insinúas que yo me case con ella?- cuestiono sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-¿Yo?... yo solo dije lo que la princesa dijo… solo envié el mensaje a toda la gente de hyrule… de este reino…- dijo inocente.

-no… tu insinuaste que yo…- pero Link fue acallado por la mano de Telma que solo le dirigió una mirada algo fría.

-Link, no sabes cuánto deseo que nuestro rey sea capaz de decidir bien por el reino, que sea un verdadero hombre… uno que tenga el valor para gobernar… además de apuesto. – le guiño el ojo.

-_diosas… deja de hacer eso quieres…_ pero yo jamás podría, jamás podría hacerlo. – trato de decir con la mano de Telma en su boca.

-¿crees que nací ayer? – dijo en un tono burlón.

-_no…. Definitivamente no…._ Pues… no, ¿a qué te refieres?-dijo por fin con la boca destapada.

-se que eres el mejor partido para la princesa… que eres un buen hombre, de los que este mundo necesita, Link, eres la esperanza de este reino, además… no me dirás que la princesa no te parece hermosa… o ¿sí?...

-pues, lo es, pero aun así yo…- Telma lo jalo del brazo, lo llevo a la carreta y se fueron hacia hyrule.

-¿pero qué te pasa?- dijo espantado – esto se consideraría secuestro… - lo arrojo con ayuda de Shad.

-discúlpame Link, pero ella tiene razón – dijo apenado y acomodándose sus lentes. Mientras que en sus manos tenía el traje de héroe… -toma, los necesitaras ante la princesa, Ilia los lavo para ti.

-Ilia… - pensó en ella, lo que había pasado un día antes… lo que él dijo… pero ¿por qué lavaría sus ropas para que se casara con alguien que no era ella?

-Link… cuanto tiempo – dijo una joven hermosa de cabello negro suelto hasta la cintura, ojos lila, vestido informal… y al parecer era… ¿Salma?

-E-eres ¿Salma? – pregunto algo espantado por el radical cambio de ella, después de haber pasado de ser una joven poco afeminada a una mujer que se veía muy hermosa… era todo un verdadero cambio…

-Me veo echa un lio ¿verdad?- dijo a lo cual Link respondió negando con la cabeza.

-solo, te ves diferente a como solías vestir… - miro un tanto confundido del porque cambio

-te cambiaras en la tasca… por ahora Tu, Shad y yo nos iremos aquí atrás – dijo sin preocupación.

-pero…. No comprendo porque quieren que la princesa y yo… tengamos un vinculo más que amigos- dijo confundido, así era el… demasiado penoso, cuando se enojaba era peligroso, pero también era muy agradable, a veces un poco torpe que no se daba cuenta de lo que otros sentían.

-Link… quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero la princesa… insinúa que tú debes ser el correcto, todos nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta, siempre dice, ¨un hombre con determinación, que sea capaz de cuidar, resguardar, proteger este reino, un verdadero hombre que pueda cuidar de su reina y de él mismo, un hombre… con coraje¨ y al decir lo ultimo sus ojos se llenan de brillo – dijo simulando la expresión de Zelda.

-sí, justo así – Salma hace lo mismo que Shad burlándose a la vez de las expresiones… aunque Shad no lo hizo con esas intenciones.

-Basta, no deberían de burlarse así de ella… es la forma en la que ella encuentra encanto a sus palabras. – Link miro molesto en dirección contraria a los dos.

-deberías de darte cuenta cuando una mujer está enamorada de ti… a veces eres muy ingenuo, a pesar de ser un héroe.- dijo la nueva salma cruzada de brazos.

-¿crees que es fácil saber cuando alguien se enamora de ti? – cuestiono a Salma con algo de molestia en su tono.

-la verdad que no, pero cuando esas personas hacen un pequeño esfuerzo por ti, sienten las intenciones en las que te tratan. O a veces la forma en la que sus palabras te llegan… ese el verdadero sentimiento, lo que importa.

Link se sorprendió, que aquella muchacha que antes en sus palabras se oían secas, ahora encontraba sentido y sentimientos.

-Salma… jamás pensé que diría esto pero… ahora encuentro sentido a lo que dices – dijo poniendo su mano izquierda en la mejilla del mismo lado expresando una cara inocente.

-Link, es porque antes no encontraba sentido al decir las cosas con sentimientos, ahora tengo una gran razón, mi padre quiere que deje descendencia… por así decirlo entro en la etapa de querer nietos – miro con sonrojo, pues ella no pensaba mucho en ese tipo de cosas.

-espera… haces esto de cambiar ¿solo porque tu padre lo dice? – miro confundido el héroe, pues no tenía sentido hacer cosas que alguien más quería – creo que yo me negaría a hacer lo que mis padres quisieran, es tu propia decisión, no puedes ser obligada Salma.

Salma no dijo nada, pues tenía razón, Shad miro a ambos, todo había quedado e silencio absoluto, ese silencio incomodo que suele ocurrir.

-bien llegamos a la ciudadela – dijo Telma y con gran sonrisa siguió paso hasta su tasca.

Ya una vez adentro Link fue a cambiarse al cuarto de la tabernera, los otros dos se quedaron ahí, sentados platicando sobre la vida, Telma esperando a Link.

-estas ropas… son algo incomodas, de la entrepierna, no me acordaba… esta malla tonta, ¡ah! Que desesperación – dijo molesto mientras intentaba ponerse aquellas ropas.

Cuando acabo las olio, su ropa olía muy bien, estaban limpias y totalmente bien, al parecer las había además de lavado, arreglado algunas descoseduras. Link pensó en lo que antes le había dicho a Ilia, se sintió culpable, quizá ni siquiera había sido ayer la lavada y el arreglo, quizá la poco discreta de Telma entro y tomo sus ropas y además seguro le pidió las lavara y arreglara… y ahora que lo recordaba seguro por eso su caza estaba patas arriba la otra noche que regreso tarde del trabajo.

-_Ilia… ¿por qué he dicho todo eso?_ – Pensó – _que rayos hice mal… soy un idiota._

-¿Link… puedo entrar? – Pregunto Telma, Link dijo que si, entro y luego siguió – ya es tarde, deberías de pasar la noche aquí – dijo picara – o mejor quédate con Shad, en fin que él tiene su propia casa aquí en hyrule…

-sí. Sería más conveniente que me quedara con Shad – dijo nervioso a sabiendas de que Telma lo malinterpretaría de manera exagerada. (Ustedes saben a qué me refiero, si es que han jugado el juego, y si no pues es que Telma es algo atrevida. Y recomiendo al cien este juego.)

-muy bien – le guiño el ojo de nuevo – Shad se irá en un momento, por cierto… no s porque te pusiste la túnica muchacho – se burlo y salió.

-creo que esto es una venganza por que antes no quería venir por las razón que quieres ¿cierto? – sonrió, pues sabía que no había cambiado en nada, a pesar de su actitud y forma de ser y pensar, Telma tenia su lado maduro, un lado que pocos conocían en forma pacífica y que muchos temían.

* * *

Al otro día, por la tarde:

-ahora sí. Este momento es decisivo Link, volverás a ver a la princesa – sonrió y lo llevaron entre todos al castillo.

-p-pero no sé si puedo, estoy nervioso.- contesto tartamudeando, molesto y nervioso a la vez.

-ya estamos aquí, no puedes hacer nada – dijo Salma

-no debes hacer esperar a la princesa eso no es propio de un caballero – dijo Shad acomodándose sus lentes (si, siempre lo hace, cuando lo jueguen, los que no lo han jugado lo observaran hacerlo muchas veces.)

-a-aun así, estoy seguro de que ella se ha olvidado de mí, lo sé – dijo con cierto miedo en sus palabras de que eso fuese cierto.

-pues que mas da intentarlo – dijo Telma – ve por ella tigre (N/A: no se sino en hyrule existan, yo creo que sí, si el yeti existe… ¿que un tigre no?)

Link fue arrojado a una larga fila, sin poder salir de ella, tras la puerta, se encontraba el nuevo castillo de hyrule, no podía imaginarlo, pues seguro era diferente al viejo, la estructura era diferente seguro el jardín lo mismo.

-¡vamos!- gritaban unos

-¡quiero conocer a la princesa! – decían otros

-¡quiero oler su hermoso cabello! – uno de manera urgida

-yo quiero conocer otras partes de ella – al oír esto Link se puso molesto, observo al tipo, lo examino, y luego de esto el tipo lo noto. – y tú ¿qué me ves?, niño bonito…

-soy un hombre señor, y más le vale no volver a decir semejantes vulgaridades de la princesa.- ahora el perfil de Link se veía sombrío, tales palabras lo habían puesto de esa manera, molesto, muy molesto. De sobremanera su actitud se había vuelto fría. El hombre observo de manera fastidiada a Link, ¿Cómo era posible que un mocoso le hablara de esa manera tan impertinente? Como siendo tan joven no le tenía respeto alguno, así decidió contestarle. (N/A: les dejo a su imaginación al hombre, véanlo lo más desagradable posible)

-Y tu, insisto que te importa, yo hare lo que quiera con el cuerpo de la débil princesita, tan bella, ¿crees que huela bien su cabello? – lo peor que pudo haber dicho.

-claro que sí, el olor de su cabello es tan hermoso puede irse imaginando el olor, ya que usted jamás lo olerá en su vida.- mustio el joven.

-¿insinúas que no podre probar a la princesita? – dijo molesto el viejo.

-oh… al parecer si tiene inteligencia señor, pensé que por los años, se le había ido el sentido de entendimiento – dijo Link burlándose.

-me sacas de mis casillas muchacho, alguien debería enseñarte una lección.- dijo poniéndose en guardia.

-más bien al que debería enseñarle una lección es a usted viejo asqueroso, no sabe medir sus palabras, esas vulgaridades que dice de la princesa, debería de darse cuenta. Cerdo. – dijo Link y con eso ultimo el viejo intento golpearlo, pero con gracia esquivo el puñetazo, luego volvió a intentar dañar a Link pero este lo lanzo a un lado, tal y como el alcalde Bo le había enseñado a luchar sumo, al principio eso solo era para los gorons, pero le sirvió para mucho mas.

-mas te vale quedarte quieto, mocoso insolente – dijo, saco su espada y escudo, intento darle un tajo con ella, Link esquivo fácilmente, de uno de los hombres que traían espada la tomo, no sin antes pedirla, de otro un escudo.

-Mejor tire eso, señor podría hacerse daño – dijo Link burlándose

-¿por quién me tomas?- lanzo otro tajo ahora vertical.

-por un tonto, ¿quizá? – Sonrió – usted no tiene idea de con quien está luchando… ¿cierto?- ahora Link lanzo un corte, tan fuerte fue el impacto que resonaron las espada y la espada del hombre cayó a un lado, había sido derrotado, a mano limpia, sin trampas… y por un joven que parecía distraído y todo un idiota. Pero por ahí dicen, no juzgues por las apariencias.

El hombre quedo boquiabierto, jamás le habían derrotado.

-¡basta ya! – Exigió una voz femenina acompañada de varios soldados – como osan hacer escándalos en el castillo de… hyrule - miro con sorpresa – ¿Link?... ¿Eres tú? – nunca se imagino que él hubiera estado formado para pasar a verle como un candidato a su rey.

-e-este… y-yo puedo explicar mi llegada – dijo muy nervioso, Zelda estaba radiante, antes su cabello en un par de mechones que eran amarrados por un par de listones ahora los tenia sueltos, la trenza ahora también había desaparecido, la corona era diferente, tenía el cabello amarrado en un cómodo rizo (como un bucle o ustedes saben muy comúnmente conocido como chongo o molote, bueno así se dice en mi país, México), ambos mechones y la coronilla enfrente, como la anterior pero parecía mas cómoda. Sin los arreglos de atrás que solía tener, solo la corona. El vestido ahora tenía sobre falda color morado, fue lo único que había cambiado.

-Link… pasa, por favor, tengo un asunto del cual hablar contigo. – dijo seriamente

Link asintió, no sabía qué era lo que ella quería… pero estaba seguro que por su tono era una emergencia que nadie debía saber más que él, ella, el primer ministro y algunos soldados de alto rango.

Adentro del castillo casi nada había cambiado más que el color de algunas paredes que fue pintado de amarillo pastel y las decoraciones eran un poco más actuales a su época a comparación de otras que antes solía tener.

Al entrar a la sala principal los soldados los dejaron, Zelda condujo a Link a la biblioteca, donde a ella le gustaba tratar asuntos de importancia. Al entrar se sentó en un cómodo asiento de fina tela y le dio paso a otro igual.

-Bien, a lo que iba era que tengo un favor muy grande que pedirte Link… no sé si puedas hacerlo…- dijo algo sonrojada e insegura.

-dígame princesa ¿cuál es ese favor tan grande? – pregunto sin saber por qué estaba así

-no sé si usted podrá ayudarme esta vez, lo que voy a pedirle va ser algo muy complicado – dijo mirando sus manos que frotaba cada cinco minutos – algo que hasta a usted se le dificultara.

-… - Link guardo silencio, quizá era algo que le traería consecuencias a hyrule, o algo demasiado arriesgado para su propia vida. Pero eso no importaba si era de prioridad para el reino, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo – lo hare… no sé que es pero yo lo hare…

Zelda levanto su mirada, ahora mas roja que nada le dijo – ese favor es que usted finja ser mi esposo, también es fingir una boda, ya que no pienso casarme con nadie… pero de otro modo no me permitirán ser soberana de este reino. – Dijo agachando la cabeza – además de todos los hombres en hyrule usted es el único valiente y que daría su vida por el reino.

Miro desconcertado… ¿cómo era posible?... no podía ser cierto… el… aunque sea fingir, tendría que casarse con ella. ¿Darle un beso a la hora de aceptar para que fuese más creíble?

-entonces… podrías hacerme ese favor… te lo pido de rodillas – suplico de manera que Link solo la levanto del suelo, haciendo que se sonrojaran ambos al tocar sus cálidas manos.

-N-No tiene que suplicar princesa, lo hare con mucho gusto – se dio cuenta y se retracto – n-no c-c-con mu-mucho gusto… con el gusto de servirle a usted y solo a usted. N-no quise decir que solo a usted, ósea si fuese otra persona igual lo haría y-yo. Mejor no digo nada más. – Estaba hecho un lio, no podía decir nada sin equivocarse de nuevo. Abatido por sus propias palabras solo pudo aceptar la propuesta de la princesa sin decir nada más que un simple si, ni siquiera lo dijo, lo asintió con la cabeza.

-muchas gracias… ¨prometido¨ - sonrió aliviada de que aceptara su propuesta de fingir su compromiso.

Zelda llevo muy animada a Link hacia un balcón del castillo y ahí mismo grito:

-pueblo de hyrule, hoy os traigo noticias favorables, hoy día en que su princesa Zelda ha encontrado a su prometido, el valiente héroe que salvo a Hyrule de las manos de ganondorf, Link, ha decidido venir para presentarse y pedir matrimonio a su princesa. – todos aclamaron con energía y aliento lo que escuchaban, no era un noble, no era un príncipe, era un joven héroe, una joya más valiosa que cualquier caballero, noble o príncipe, según a criterio de muchos.

_-no sé cómo rayos siempre acaba metiéndome en cosas tan complicadas como estas, enserio, que suerte la mía_ –pensó Link mientras miraba a toda la gente conmocionada por las palabras de Zelda, ahora no había manera de salir de esta, ahora había que hacerse pasar por algo que jamás pensó.

_-No hay manera más baja que hacer esto pero, es la única forma de salvar hyrule de Send… _pensó Zelda mirando la cara de Link que parecía pensante…-¿_estará de acuerdo con todo esto?_

* * *

Continuara…

Bueno no sé como sea, es que no siento que mis fic tengan mucha emoción después de un primer capítulo u.u, espero que les haya agradado, a mi punto de vista creo que fue regular, espero comentarios, sean malos o buenos, ustedes son los lectores, comenten por fis, sé que no es mi primer fic, pero creo que he mejorado un poco… que sean críticas constructivas por favor… tan solo tengo 15 y tengo atrofiado el cerebro por muchas razones xD.

Nos leemos luego….


	2. Capitulo 2

**Aquí otro capítulo de esta serie… un complicado nuevo reto… (La trama me pertenece) los personajes son propiedad de nintendo.**

**Por cierto xD… Agradezco los reviews de: Rea-07, YamiMeza, Guest y blackalucard. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios TTuTT pensé que la historia había salido extraña. **

**Aclaraciones:  
Las negritas son cosas importantes  
subrayado es lo que paso el capitulo anterior.  
la **_cursiva sin negrita_** es pensamiento  
**

Un complicado nuevo reto.

Capítulo II: Los sentimientos empiezan.

En el capitulo anterior…

_-no sé cómo rayos siempre acaba metiéndome en cosas tan complicadas como estas, enserio, que suerte la mía_ –pensó Link mientras miraba a toda la gente conmocionada por las palabras de Zelda, ahora no había manera de salir de esta, ahora había que hacerse pasar por algo que jamás pensó.

_-No hay manera más baja que hacer esto pero, es la única forma de salvar hyrule de Send… -_pensó Zelda mirando la cara de Link que parecía pensante…-¿_estará de acuerdo con todo esto?_

Zelda no dejaba de saludar a la gente que los veía desde el balcón principal del castillo, Link estaba todo sudoroso por las miradas que le daban los hombres que habían esperado un largo rato ahí abajo. Todo esto los llevaría a serias consecuencias si es que eran descubiertos, haciendo farsa del compromiso. Si todo salía bien, él podría servirle a Zelda como caballero y Zelda quedaría como la legítima reina de hyrule.

-_espero que todo resulte bien- _pensó Link a la vez mirando el cielo, dejando a un lado las matadoras miradas.

Ambos se hicieron hacia atrás, entrando nuevamente al castillo y cerrando las ventanas del balcón.

-espero que todo resulte de manera perfecta – dijo en voz bajita la princesa, pero Link podía escuchar más agudo, por sus sentidos sub desarrollados.

-descuide, todo resultara de buena manera, yo estaré siempre a su lado… - dijo Link susurrándole a Zelda, pero provoco que sus últimas palabras de "yo estaré siempre a su lado" la sonrojaran. -… ¿qué pasa princesa? ¿Se siente usted bien?- la torpe acción de juntar ambas frentes hizo que ahora ambos se sonrojaran, Link no se había dado cuenta de que tales palabras y tales acciones le dieran ese tono de rojo a la princesa.

-d-descuida Link… no me ha pasado nada…- alejo con un rápido movimiento su frente – p-podrías dejarte de formalidades. Me puedes decir Zelda solamente. O puede que alguien se dé cuenta.

Link no se había dado cuenta de que siempre le hablaba de usted, o que le daba demasiada formalidad, si alguien viera la manera en la que se hablan, podrían darse cuenta de que fingían.

-b-bien. Zelda. – dijo rascándose la nuca.

Ya había pasado una semana y ellos no avanzaban en fingir que eran pareja. A menudo Link sentía raro hablarle de tú, y en ocasiones se equivocaba y por poco decía princesa en lugar de decirle Zelda.

Más tarde empezaron a cuestionarse los soldados si realimente salían o no, pues no los veían tan juntos como toda pareja que estaba a fueras del castillo en ocasiones. Además de que su "compromiso" llevaba una semana en pie y aun no habían anunciado cuando seria la boda.

Después de que Link y Zelda se habían paseado por los jardines del castillo para aparentar que se sentían cómodos tomados de la mano, aunque esta les sudara por los nervios. Link hizo una actuación pequeña enfrente de los soldados, arrancando un rosa y alagando la belleza de la princesa diciéndole con torpeza y tartamudeando:

-Princesa Zelda, e-eres ma-más hermosa que cualquier flor, más bella que esta rosa y más delicada que el roció que la rodea.- no sabía qué rayos había dicho pero solo lo dijo así y ya.

Después de ese paseo en "pareja" Zelda llevo a Link un poco más feliz a la biblioteca. Ya que era su lugar favorito.

Zelda y Link se la pasaban platicando en sentados uno al lado del otro, aunque Link no sabía leer tan bien, se atrevió a preguntar a la princesa que decía en un texto.

-prin… Zelda… emm… me da un poco de vergüenza pero, podrías decirme que dice en este texto.- Link se puso notoriamente avergonzado por que no sabía leer del todo, texto tan complicados como esos no.

-no tienes de que avergonzarte Link, permíteme – Zelda empezó a leer lo que el libro decía, en sus palabras se encontraban un tono tranquilo y a la vez satisfactorio de ayudar al que lo necesitaba, en ese momento Link sintió como su corazón dio un ligero saltito, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso al acercamiento de ella.

-pasa algo – Zelda se detuvo en seco al mirar a Link con la cabeza por lo bajo.

-nada – respondió con un tono bajo, hacia que cada vez al verla nuevamente se sintiera sonrojado… y en ese momento pensó…- ¿_p-pero qué? Esto no es cierto, la manera en la que me estoy poniendo así, me había pasado ya antes con… con Midna, no puede ser que me este enamorando de Zelda, no puedo, solo es un falso compromiso, es un farsa, es solo una farsa._

-Link. ¿Me estas escuchando Link?, Link, ¡LINK! – la princesa subió el tono de su voz haciendo que accidentalmente Link gritara:

-¡ESTO SOLO ES UNA FARSA! – un accidente que estuvo tan mal que al decirlo se regaño mentalmente – _diosas, que estúpido, ¡como pude gritar eso! Soy realmente torpe –_Enserio no podía creer que dijera eso, se golpeaba la cabeza con la palma de su mano provocando que se marcara en su frente.

-Link, basta deja de hacer eso – tomo la mano de Link dejándola alejada de su frente, poniéndola en sus piernas, mirándolo con delicadeza hasta que el primer ministro de cierto reino llegaba acompañado de cierto rey fastidioso.

-pero que inapropiada situación princesa, ¿cómo puede hacer esas cosas antes de su boda? Además me parece que es un plebeyo el que veo, ¿Y su futuro rey? que desconsiderada. Pensé que era decente. - dijo la voz ronca del rey, sacando de esa situación a la mente de Link, poniéndola al tanto de las palabras del rey, y poniendo a Zelda malhumorada.

-Discúlpeme – miro con desafío – pero Zelda no estaba haciendo nada malo si es que usted entiende, solamente malinterpreto la situación. – Link se paro del asiento y siguió mirándolo.- y no vuelva a decir palabras como esas de Zelda.

-yo, ¿cómo osas plebeyo a decir que estoy equivocado? – dijo el gran señor de voz ronca.

-señor, este plebeyo planea casarse con la princesa Zelda – dijo el primer ministro de Send

-¿acaso se ha vuelto loca princesa? – se burlo tremendamente de las palabras del ministro.

-¡oiga! ¡No le vuelva a hablar de esa manera a Zelda!- Link se coloco delante de Zelda, como en signo de su protección.- usted no es nadie que no pueda derrotar de un tajo… tampoco piense en acercársele – el porte fino de Link se volvió obscuro y con una sola mirada hizo que el rey de Send se hiciera un paso atrás. Link desenfundo la única espada que había conservado, bueno que Telma había conservado, la espada de ordon que en un principio era para la familia real pero luego Link termino por quedarse.

-¿me estas amenazando? Insolente – con una sola palmada unos caballeros atravesaron la puerta de la biblioteca

-ha ha ¿cree que no me he enfrentado a tantos hombres? – dijo mirando desafiante, tomando ahora su escudo hylian que también había encargado a Telma antes.- mas bien, eran monstruos, ¿cree que me derrotaran tan fácilmente? – Ahora el rey no sabía por qué tanta confianza y miro a Link desconcertado de su actitud – es que no sabe quien soy ¿cierto? – Miro al rey con el semblante burlón – soy le héroe de hyrule, que salvo las tierras de ganondorf…

-no puedes ser él, los rumores dicen que el héroe es alguien respetuoso – dijo el rey sin creer lo que decía.

-respetuoso, y por eso le pido que respete a mi princesa – ahora Zelda se había puesto sonrojada atrás de Link – si usted vuelve a decirle "loca" o que es una "cualquiera" le juro que le cortare la cabeza – Link guardo calma cuando Zelda lo tomo de un brazo, haciendo que Link sintiera que Zelda no estaba de acuerdo con esa reacción violenta.

-Link… no tiene caso desgastar el filo de tu espada con estos "hombres", te pido por favor deja las acciones violentas – Zelda al acabar de decir esto hizo a un lado a Link, ahora le tocaba defenderse

-usted… ¿Qué vino a hacer a mi reino? – miro desafiante cruzada de brazos

-yo vine a hacerla recapacitar, es enserio, no vine por otra cosa más que a hacerla cortar este compromiso absurdo – el hombre se le acerco a Zelda, tomo su mano y beso el dorso, Link se puso colorado de los celos… ¿celos? Bueno eso era lo que sentía – así que puede decirle adiós a este plebeyo y unificar reinos… ¿Qué me dice?

-lo que yo digo es – Zelda sonrió, Link temió a que aceptara – lo que digo es que puede irse por la puerta principal y no volver jamás este reino, jamás me vuelva a tocar, jamás me mire ni en pinturas y no me bese la mano, es repugnante que alguien con su edad desee casarse con una joven como yo.

-princesa arrogante, como osas rechazar tan buena oferta, solo eres una mocosa la cual perdió a sus padres, eres un señorita muy irresponsable, eres un torpe que no sabe lo que le conviene a su reino, tan solo eres una estúpida – el rey apretó la mano de Zelda dejándole marca debajo de sus guantes. Haciendo que soltara un ligero gemido de dolor y que al mismo tiempo cerrara un ojo y salieran lagrimas de ambos.

Link al ver la atrevida acción del rey con un ligero empujón separo la mano de Zelda de la del rey y con el ataque de escudo lo tumbo dejándolo aturdido en el suelo.

-le dije que si volvía a tocar a Zelda – tomo la espada fuertemente, luego la clavo en el suelo al lado de su cabeza. – ¡le cortaría la cabeza! – saco la espada y solo dejo al rey sorprendido y con miedo, el sudor de su frente lo sentía frio y no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-¡Link! – Zelda detuvo el fuerte brazo de Link, haciendo que este se calmara un poco.

-veo le miedo en sus ojos, y si usted es inteligente saldrá con sus hombres de este lugar antes de que los mate a todos. – se cruzaron ambas miradas, la del rey y la de Link. Sus bestiales ojos azules zarcos lo miraban con desprecio y los verdosos ojos del rey lo miraban con miedo pero coraje de no obtener lo que quería.

-vámonos Aron, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – menciono el rey al primer ministro.

-p-pero señor – tartamudeo tratando de impedir que el rey se retractara.

-dije que nos fuéramos, mejor busquemos otro reino o **pueblo**. Para encontrar una esposa.

-¿pueblo? – menciono el primer ministro Aron.

-sí, debe haber una noble por estos lugares, hija de alguien importante, un alcalde o hija de un primer ministro en otro reino.

-m-muy bien, vayámonos de aquí – el primer ministro Aron con muchos esfuerzos levanto al rey Aleya IV y salieron directo del castillo con mucha prisa.

Unos minutos después de que Link se tranquilizara, Zelda se quito su guante, y en su muñeca demostraba una línea rojiza de que la había apretado.

-¡ese imbécil! – Link clamo enojado – si lo vuelvo a ver aquí, lo matare de un golpe… princesa… déjeme ver su muñeca – Link tomo delicadamente la muñeca de Zelda. – espere un segundo aquí… se como remediar esto.

-¡espera Link! – Zelda lo llamo antes de que partiera – ¿puedo ir contigo? – dijo sonrojada al pedirle eso a Link…

-bien pero… - Link la tomo de la cintura y con un fuerte movimiento la monto en su espalda.

-s-solo es la muñeca… no tienes por qué molestarte – dijo con dificultad, sentía su fuerte espalda y su calidez.

-si tengo… por mis acciones le cause una marca – dijo Link serio, dejando a un lado las emociones que le causaban vergüenza, el solo hecho de recordar cuando la princesa había hecho ese sonido le causaba arrepentimiento y pesadez en su conciencia.

Link empezó a caminar con la princesa en la espalda.

-Link… - la princesa susurro en su oreja, le avergonzaba porque nadie jamás la había tratado de esa manera, sin un interés en el reino. La respiración de la princesa la podía sentir en su oído, la calidez, eso que le estremecía el cuerpo. La sensación de ese pequeño saltito volvió a aparecer.

-¿s-sí? – dijo Link tartamudo.

-vamos por agua termal ¿cierto? – dijo escondiendo su cabeza en la espalda del joven.

-sí, es una buena manera de curar inmediatamente alguna herida o alguna marca – miro hacia adelante. – ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo desconcertado.

-porque por ahí es donde está el pueblo… y en esta posición en la que me encuentro es algo… penosa – escondió aun más su cabeza y apretó el pecho de Link.

Link de inmediato capto lo que la princesa estaba insinuando, tal vez la forma en la que la llevaba no era la más adecuada, además de que usaba un vestido de escote atrevido.

-e-es verdad, discúlpeme usted – dijo antes de que Zelda se aferrara a su pecho.

-te dije que me digas Zelda… pero ahora ya no me quiero bajar… me duele un tobillo, cuando me empujaste para alejarme de ese imbécil, me lo torcí un poco.- se armo de valor para decírselo.

-perdóname Zelda – dijo ahora apenado por lo que había provocado.- era inevitable que yo hiciera eso, te estaba lastimando y ahora que me doy cuenta te lastime mas yo que ese tonto.- se echo a reír con algo de sarcasmo.

-no estoy enojada y mucho menos contigo – escondió su cara en el gorro de Link.

-…- Link no dijo nada, el comportamiento de la princesa era extraño. Esas palabras, esa forma de hablarle, esa calidez con la que ahora lo trataba… era diferente a la de hace dos años. Y si… ¿si se estaba enamorando de él? _¡NO!_ ¿O sí?

-Zelda… ya llegamos – y en menos de unos minutos llegaron a la ciudadela, donde todos los miraban con cierta ternura.

-¿no son la pareja perfecta? – decían unas señoras mirándolos

-¡NO! ¿Por qué, él es una estrella? – dijeron ciertas niñas, una de cabello rojo, otra de azul y otra de cabello verde.

-puf, el niño ese que te derroto consiguió el corazón de la princesa – al oír esto Link sintió que lo que decían podía ser verdad, pues el comportamiento de Zelda era muy diferente al que ella solía darle.

-¿_por qué?, ¿Por qué será que no lo quiero soltar?_-pensó Zelda mirando la obscura visión al estar tan cerca del gorro de Link.

- _¿por qué siento que mi corazón palpita cada vez que la retengo a un lado, si yo amo a Midna? – _pensó confundido.

-_esto no puede seguir así… simplemente seguro lo incomodo con mis acciones_ – pensó nuevamente Zelda

_-¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¿Qué líos son en los que me enredo? ¿Por qué soy tan tonto?_ –pensó Link al momento de bajar a Zelda de su espalda.

-buenas tarde-goro – dijo amablemente el goron que vendía agua termal – oh Link y la princesa-goro muchas felicidades por ser pareja-goro… ¿Qué necesita-goro?

-quitarme la culpa…. – en lugar de pensarlo Link lo dijo, el goron no entendió, pero Zelda… Zelda lo miro y de inmediato supo a que se refería – p-perdón… una pequeña jarra de agua termal, por favor. _De nuevo tenía que echar todo a perder ¿cierto?, demonios Midna, quizá fueron esos golpes que muchas veces hacías darme contra los muros_ – dijo para sí mismo cerrando sus ojos.

-Link… vámonos – Zelda tomo su brazo, y Link el agua termal.

Caminaron lentamente hacia el castillo, Link solo podía pensar en esos extraños sentimientos que ahora sentía al ver y al estar cerca de Zelda. No tenía un porqué de su reacción, estaba tan confundido que no podía aceptar que fuera amor por ella, estaba tan seguro de que Midna era su verdadero amor que olvido que ella no volvería y que ahora estaba sintiendo cosas por la princesa que no tomo con mucha importancia mas que la de salvarla y salvar hyrule, hace dos años.

_-¿por qué ahora?, mi propia torpe cabeza me traiciona…_ - pensó sintiéndose de lo peor.

-_Link…. Ya sé que tengo la culpa por pedirte este tipo de cosas, pero eres la única persona con el cual fingiría un matrimonio, no puede ser otro, perdóname por ser egoísta._ _También se que no tengo perdón _– soltó una delicada lagrima que resbalo sigilosa por sus mejillas.

Uno de los soldados se dio cuenta de la sombría expresión de la princesa y se aventuro a preguntarle a su "prometido" el por qué.

-señor… - Link respondió inmediatamente al llamado – ¿por que la princesa…? – al escuchar el susurro del soldado Link no pensó dos veces y se la llevo de inmediato en brazos sin dejar respuesta al soldado. Quizá hacerla caminar le había dolido… nuevamente se dijo Idiota en su cabeza.

Link presuroso llevo la a sus aposentos, la recostó en su fina cama y luego no dijeron ni una sola palabra.

Link observaba de reojo el estado de ella, ella no decía una palabra, no mostraba expresiones y tampoco parecía dormida. Sin más, se atrevió a preguntar:

-Zelda ¿estás bien? – Link no cumplió su objetivo, ella no respondió.

Al rato, aproximadamente quince minutos Zelda reacciono, después de meditarlo profundamente. Sus acciones habían provocado disgusto en Link, o era lo que ella pensaba.

-Link – dijo en bajo, pero con los sentidos de Link, él al instante reacciono.

-¿sí, Zelda? – avanzo rápido a su lado, preocupado por ella.

-quiero que te vayas… no tienes por qué hacer estas tonterías. No tienes que vivir así, con las molestias que te causo.

Link no dijo nada, estaba en blanco, eso de "quiero que te vayas" lo dejo en ese estado… ¿por qué?, simplemente no podía tener una reacción diferente a esa, un dolor en su pecho se hizo presente. Después de unos segundos Link asintió, de manera sombría ahora retiro sus manos lentamente de las de ella- _¿qué había hecho mal? ¿Mi sobre protección? ¿El lastimarte físicamente? No… ¿sientes que me causas problemas?, eso no es verdad – _dijo Link para sí mismo.

-_no puedo decir estas cosas, ¿por qué lo hice?, no quiero que se vaya, lo necesito _– pensó Zelda, mirando aquel rostro triste. - ¿_su expresión es… triste_? _¿Él no se quiere ir? ¿Por mi?_- así comprendió que tal vez Link sentía necesidad de que darse, tenía que haber una… cubrió su cara con una almohada y pensó mas, pero cuando menos lo esperaba Link ya no estaba ahí. Ella trato de levantarse e ir por él sin embargo le dolía su tobillo, el dolor del torcido se había hecho presente con más intensidad, aun así Link ya había empacado todo de inmediato, luego salió con epona y se dirigió a ordon. Así como lo había dicho ella "quiero que te vayas" así lo hizo Link… no quería genérale más tristeza o mal humor.

-¿¡como pude ser tan idiota!? – grito a toda voz para sí mismo en el solitario campo de hyrule.

_No puedo seguir así, me he pasado de la raya, claro, el tonto Link jamás puede dejar de arruinar las cosas, lastimar a la princesa… ni siquiera puedo aceptar que ahora estoy enamorado de ella… _

Paro un momento de pensar… las palabras que había buscado… "_estoy enamorado de ella_"

A paso veloz epona seguía hasta ordon, rebaso tremendamente a una carrosa que iba por el rumbo haciendo que esta perdiera un poco el control.

-¡mira que eres idiota muchacho! – le grito Aleya al conductor de la carrosa, poniéndose más furioso de lo que estaba, pero luego vio a aquel caballo… aquella figura, era el mocoso impertinente de hace un rato. Pero ¿por qué se iba? – ¡detente! – Exigió el rey – vamos de regreso al castillo.

-pero… - el primer ministro no dijo nada, al mirar por la ventana supo las intenciones de su rey.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo… soy una tonta. – Zelda empezó a llorar en su habitación.

Se recostó mirando la jarra de agua termal que él había traído para ella… tomo un poco, la coloco sobre su tobillo con una pequeña toalla. Luego luso otra en su mano. Después de un pequeño rato le pidió a una sirvienta que le trajera un par de vendas para su muñeca y otra para el tobillo.

-simplemente… los caprichos no son la mejor solución… se supone que soy una princesa… una heredera fuerte, una mujer independiente… seria, entonces porque me comporte de esa manera con Link.

Llego a ordon y seguía pensado en aquello que había dicho en el camino "estoy enamorada de ella"

-¡Link! – Gritaron los niños al ver al joven regresar – ¡qué bueno que regresaste!

-¿Link…? – Ilia miro atreves de la ventana de su habitación que estaba arriba.

-s, ya regrese niños – sonrió

-wow tus ropas, parece nueva tu ropa. – miraron y empezaron a tocar su ropa.

-¿eh? A si… - ahora sus pensamientos recordaron aquello que Ilia había hecho por su ropa.

-¿Link? – se escucho la voz de Ilia.

-hola – él la miro con nostalgia.

-oigan chicos… ¿les parece que me lleve a Link un momento?

-pero Ilia – dijeron tristes.

-por favor… se los regreso en un rato – sonrió y se lo llevo del brazo.

Entraron a su casa, no había nadie más que ellos dos.

-Link… ¿qué pasa? – Ilia no podía dejar a Link desamparado.

-nada… todo está bien – dijo sonriendo falsamente – no pasa… - luego de su cara comenzó a salir una lagrima solitaria.

-NO… - Ilia lo abrazo con ternura.

-yo… soy un idiota… - dijo sin más que llorar.

-Link, por favor no llores, no me gusta verte así, me pone triste.

-Ilia, yo te hago sentir mal y sin embargo sigues siendo una persona realmente tierna. No merezco tu compasión.

-no…. Shh – aun entre sus brazos Ilia le dio un beso en su frente. – tranquilo, no me importa lo que dices que me hace daño, el simple hecho de saber que estas bien me alegra – cerro sus ojos y junto su cabeza con la de Link.

-Ilia… estoy enamorado de la princesa Zelda.

-Link… porque te fuiste.

Link le conto todo a Ilia, ella de inmediato le dijo a Link que le dijera a Zelda sus sentimientos, que no fuera tímido, que lo confesara.

-¿crees que ella lo entienda…? – dijo Link.

-que más da intentarlo a quedarte con la duda – sonrió.

-gracias Ilia- le dio un tierno beso en la frente – eres como una hermana

El recapacito, Ilia tenía razón, Zelda podría corresponderle.

-Link…. Cuídate – sonrió y nuevamente se quedo con ese calor que él solía darle.

-Princesa, se quedo sin prometido ¿cierto? – dijo el rey.

-usted no sabe nada – dijo molesta.

-ya acepte… - el rey se acerco peligrosamente entre la cama de Zelda… ella gritaba pero el rey le tapo la boca. – ahora serás toda mía.

-_no…_ - de su cara salieron dos lagrimas.

-aaah – el ministro Aron salió volando – no me mate – imploro clemencia.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –dijo el rey.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI PROMETIDA! – dijo Link entrando a la habitación.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno ¿qué les parece? xD, los dejo con la duda de que pasara el siguiente episodio?... jeje **

**Nos leemos después.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Aquí otro capítulo de esta serie… un complicado nuevo reto… (La trama me pertenece) los personajes son propiedad de nintendo.**

**Agradezco el review de Karlin-chan… xDDD **

**Aclaraciones:  
Las negritas son cosas importantes  
subrayado es lo que paso el capitulo anterior.  
La **_cursiva sin negrita_** es pensamiento  
**

Un complicado nuevo reto.

Capítulo III: La declaración imposible.

-Princesa, se quedo sin prometido ¿cierto? – dijo el rey.

-usted no sabe nada – dijo molesta.

-ya acepte… - el rey se acerco peligrosamente entre la cama de Zelda… ella gritaba pero el rey le tapo la boca. – ahora serás toda mía.

-_no…_ - de su cara salieron dos lagrimas.

-aaah – el ministro Aron salió volando – no me mate – imploro clemencia.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –dijo el rey.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI PROMETIDA! – dijo Link entrando a la habitación.

-¿LINK? – ella miro con ojos bien abiertos a Link.

-¡pero si tú! – el rey no lo creía.

-¡No la dejare nunca! – al instante Link salto sobre el rey, alejándolo de su princesa.

Lo aventó a un lado, lo golpeo dos veces a puño cerrado y el rey saco una daga de su cinturón. La ira segó los instintos de Link y entonces la daga fue clavada en su costado derecho haciéndolo caer.

-¡LINK NO! – Zelda se paro rápidamente de su cama, fue con Link que sangraba demasiado.

-E-Esto no me detendrá – se paro y luego con la espada enfundada golpeo fuertemente al rey.

Se quedo tirado en el suelo sin responder, el primer ministro trato de sacarlo pero pidió ayuda a soldados.

-dile que esto fue un sueño… si no, iré a matarte. – lo amenazo Link.

-S-S-Sí Lord Link. – salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡tichs! Esto me duele mucho – dijo Link con un ojo entrecerrado, ira en sus ojos, tomando su costado derecho con sangre. Luego se sentó lentamente en el suelo.

-Link… pensé que no volverías… pensé que… diosas soy una tonta.

-n-no lo es princesa – forzó una sonrisa ante el dolor.

-tengo que hacer algo… - Zelda vio como Link no paraba de sangrar- ya se – puso el puño en su mano – voy a curarte con un poco de magia… y agua termal – tomo la jarra, aun seguía caliente.

-p-pero sus manos quedara… - Zelda callo sus labios delicadamente con un dedo.

-¿crees que mancharme me importa? –Zelda le sonrió.

-pero sus delicadas….- Zelda empezó a pronunciar algunas palabras… luego sus manos empezaron a brillar.

-bien… solo falta un poco de esto – Zelda tomo un pañuelo y empezó a remojarlo un poco, lo puso en la herida que ahora estaba medio abierta y Link comenzó a soltar unos quejidos de dolor, como los que hacia cuando antes era herido por una flecha…. – con esto bastara para que sanes un poco… perdóname, puede que tarde unas horas… pero es lo único que esta princesa inútil sabe hacer.  
Link miro el semblante que tenia Zelda, la cabeza la tenia gacha…. Y su mirada no aprecia tener brillo. Link la miro delicadamente unos momentos después de que ella termino de atenderlo.

-gracias… sabes nadie más me había curado así… además de yo mismo e Ilia… nadie. Te lo agradezco princesa y perdone las molestias que le cause.

-Link… yo pensé que… que te había herido de manera irremediable, pero ahora que lo veo te has vuelto muy fuerte… te admiro mucho héroe… - Zelda le dedico una mirada con lagrimas en ambos ojos – mas sin en cambio yo soy una cobarde, entregue el reino… en lugar de morir por el…

-Princesa…. Usted dio la vida por Midna… le entrego su energía y sufrió con ella, que no es suficiente para demostrar que tenia agallas, además fue poseída por ganondorf...

-no, no es suficiente… no pude proteger mi reino correctamente, soy de la peor, ni siquiera debería ser soberana de hyrule… soy una idiota que… que hace que su amigo sufra por su irresponsabilidad y capricho de no aceptar a otro hombre…

Ups, Zelda acababa de decir algo descuidadamente… no aceptar a otro hombre.

-b-bueno lo digo así por que… sin ti Link no podría hacer esto… tu eres el único que fingiría ser mi prometido y no tener malas intenciones ni planear quedarte con el reino.

-tiene razón… mi reina… no soy esa clase de hombre… yo no podrá hacer ese tipo de cosas de mal corazón. – Link miro en dirección al techo.

-perdona- Zelda soltó una lagrima de arrepentimiento – quizá si yo no hubiera pedido que hicieras esto no te hubieran herido Link.

-No llore mi reina – Link seco su lagrima con su mano y acaricio su mejilla con la otra – no llores Zelda, no quiero que llores por un mal joven que no sabe fingir. Por un tonto que se la pasa en la negación. – Link soltó una risa – es gracioso ser un héroe y ser tan torpe.

-No Link tú no eres un tonto, eres un buen caballero, uno que se preocupa tanto por su reino como por sus amigos, eso me alegra, de verdad que no se por qué cambie mi actitud, así de repente me empecé a sentir inútil que tuve que pedirte ayuda, al único héroe que esta princesa en apuros puede acudir.

Los ojos de Link tomaron un brillo especial, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al escuchar las palabras de Zelda. "_Te quiero_" era lo que Link quería decir en ese momento, "_Le aprecio_" lo que siempre quiso decirle a aquella joven cautiva en el castillo, "_La necesito_" cuando Link la vio desaparecer al brindarle ayuda a Midna. Quizá no fue Midna de quien se enamoro, quizá cuando Zelda desapareció y al final resulto que ella estaba dentro de Midna… quizá se enamoro de su lado comprensivo y tierno que Zelda le había ayudado a crear.

Quizá los sentimientos ocultos de Midna hacia Link se habían hecho presentes en ella, Zelda se había enamorado de él.

-Gracias por necesitarme Zelda, la verdad no podía seguir soportando recordar esos viejos momentos. – Link le dio un abrazo a la princesa para que parara de llorar.

En ese momento un solitario latido hizo que Zelda se apartara de Link rápidamente, su cara se había vuelto roja, su respiración medio agitada y su mente un lio.

-perdóneme, seguro que no le gustan los abrazos y mi torpeza… discúlpeme usted – Link no pensó antes de actuar, quizá la princesa pensaba en desagrado hacia él.

-n-no es eso… pasa que realmente soy muy tímida… cuando se trata de amistad… porque además de ti… no había tenido otro amigo Link…

-Zelda… - Link sonrió de sobremanera –_Te quiero, me gustas mucho pero esto no lo puedo decir._ Te aprecio mucho… - En ese momento el tomo sus manos y se levantaron del suelo.

-me alegra que parara…. Uff – Zelda pasó una mano por su frente.

-creo que estoy mucho mejor…. Gracias a ti princesa jeje – Link mostro esa dulce sonrisa que siempre mostraba.

-_me alegra mucho que estés mejor- _Zelda solo lo miro mas aliviada…

* * *

-¿A-Aron? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Aleya miro a todo a su alrededor. Estaba claramente en su carrosa.

-S-Seños qué bueno que despierta…. Mmm… pues es que usted se… se cayó de las escaleras de… del palacio de hyrule y perdió la conciencia – por alguna razón Aleya desconfiaba del primer ministro, Aron estaba todo sudoroso y parecía desalineado.

-Aron – dijo el rey de Send – ¿por qué estas tan desalineado?, mírate estas hecho una porquería.

-¿eh? – no podía hablar estaba mudo – p-pues es que estuve… jugando un poco y…

-¿Jugando? A caso tienes ocho años – El rey estaba disgustado.

-n-no señor – dijo muy espantado el primer ministro.

-bueno da igual… eres un inútil. Ahora nos dirigiremos a **Ordon.**

-¿Ordon señor? ¿El pequeño pueblo de humanos?... – el primer ministro se sorprendió.

-si… dicen que hay una hermosa señorita, hija del alcalde.

-ah….

* * *

Tres días después del incidente Zelda y Link paseaban por los jardines reales del castillo, ahora más hermosos y con una variedad de rosas increíblemente bastas.

-Link… mira esa hermosa rosa… - Zelda miro hacia arriba, trato de alcanzar una rosa en lo alto.

-mmm… pues…. – Link alzo su brazo y arranco la rosa –… - sonrió a la rosa.

-¿por qué agradeces?…. Yo debería de…

-princesa, la naturaleza es la que nos brinda todo esto, siempre que arrancas o utilices algo de la naturaleza agradece… bueno yo sonrió, es una forma de decir gracias a la naturaleza. – el rostro de Link se veía muy tranquilo, Zelda sintió que su corazón saltaba al verle, fuese de cerca o de lejos.

-Link… - Zelda tenía la cabeza por lo bajo. – ¡Yo quiero decirte que!...

-¡señorita Zelda, Señorita Zelda! – Grito un caballero.

-ah… ¿sí? – el corazón de Zelda casi de detenía, su confesión había sido cortada.

-El primer ministro la llama a usted y a su prometido Link.

-bien… mmm… vamos en un segun….

-lo siento pero los necesita ahora mismo señorita.

-de acuerdo… vamos ahora.

Los dos iban caminando hacia la sala principal hasta que a Link le entro curiosidad.

-Zelda…. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? – Link seguía caminando a lado de ella.

-N-No… nada importante…

-¿enserio? Es que gritaste un poquito… por eso supuse que era algo muy importante… ¿Te lastimaste con las espinas de la rosa?... si es así discúlpame.

-No, de verdad que no es nada tan, tan importante, así que no te preocupes Link.

-bueno… cambiando el tema… ¿Qué crees que quiera el primer ministro?

-no lo sé… hay que averiguarlo.

Ya estaban frente a la gran puerta del salón principal. Link la abrió y le dio el paso a Zelda.

-muy bien. Ya llegan… - el primer ministro los veía seriamente.

-¿qué desea primer ministro? – Dijo Link.

-oh, nada en especia… quería discutir con ustedes la fecha de su casamiento…

-ah… ¿eh? – Link solo quedo sin entender.

-pues es que no han fijado una fecha para ser coronados reyes de hyrule.

-¿me disculpa un segundo con Zelda? – Link estaba nervioso.

-claro…

-Zelda – Susurro Link – no le has dicho la verdad al primer ministro ¿cierto?

-no… no puedo… - Zelda estaba algo confundida y sin saber qué hacer. – es que si le digo seguro me dirá que…

-no diría nada señorita – Dijo apareciendo tras ambos hylians.

-¿eh? – Zelda y Link se habían asustado de sentir la presencia y escuchar la voz.

-no sé por qué no me lo dijo señorita Zelda, sabe que puede confiar en mí.

-a… p-pues pensé que usted también estaría en desacuerdo…

-jamás estaría en contra de las voluntades de mi majestad… además usted joven Link… no ha mostrado mucho afecto a la princesa, a veces se confundía y la llamaba con mucho respeto.

-ah… - Zelda sintió como sus esperanzas de amor se desvanecían.

-eso es porque no por ser pareja de una joven significa que la llame como yo quiera, además para mí es un honor hacer pasarme por el prometido de mi majestad y protegerla con mi vida.

En ese momento Zelda retomo sus esperanzas. Pero aun seguía pensativa si decirle o no… quizá el estaba enamorado de otra chica.

-¿je?... pues aun así deberían fijar una fecha.

-tiene razón.- Dijo Link con inocencia, aun cuando el primer ministro se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que Zelda se había comportado desde que pensó en Link como su prometido.

-bueno… entonces Zelda… ¿qué fecha debería ser? – pregunto el rubio.

-n-no lo sé – tartamudeo, el primer ministro lo noto.

-Link… podrías irte un rato, necesito hablar con Zelda… podrías ir con los soldados y enseñarles algunos movimientos con la espada.

-Eso me encantaría… entonces…. Solo si ella lo quiere – Link se veía muy emocionado así que ella accedió. Link salió de la sala y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Tail que necesitaba?...

-pues… es cierto que eligió a Link por ser un muchacho sin maldad en su corazón ¿cierto?

-ah… sí

-y también porque es su amigo y tiene confianza en él ¿no?

- así es…

-y además de todo eso es un hombre con principios, modesto, maduro y apuesto – Dijo con intenciones de sacarle la verdad.

-pues… si…

-y además de todo eso a usted le gusta ¿no es así? – Tail le había dado en la verdad.

-por supuesto que ¡sí!… d-digo ¡No!

-la he pillado señorita.

-No le diga por favor… quiero que siga siendo mi amigo… no quiero que me deje ahora no…

-y ¿si usted llega a ser el amor del caballero Link?

-eso lo sabré de su boca y entonces podre corresponder sus sentimientos

-Y ¿si él piensa lo mismo que usted?

-eso sería un problema – suspiro.

-solo déjelo en mis manos… se que así como a usted le saque la verdad la mente inocente del joven será más fácil de atrapar.

Zelda estaba un poco feliz… ahora que Tail le iba a ayudar podría saber si era correspondida o no… si era correspondida podría al menos saber que ellos de verdad se casarían. Pero por lo pronto tenían que casarse mínimo para que la gente realmente creyera en ella y Aleya no causara más problemas.

-me gustaría que el casamiento fuera este jueves… en tres días señorita Zelda – menciono el primer ministro antes de partir en busca de respuestas del joven.

-solo se precavido y no le digas la verdad.

-de acuerdo, de todas formas tiene que saber que su boda será en tres días…

-¿¡QUE!?... ¿¡TRES DIAS!? – Zelda estaba atónita…- pero…

-cuanto antes mejor.

-bueno si pero… tan pronto…. Yo no quiero alejarme de él.

-aun así déjelo en mis manos… todos los sirvientes… llámenlos Sir Leu. – de un segundo a otro la mayoría de los sirvientes del castillo estaban ahí. – señores… el santo matrimonio de la princesa se realizara este jueves… así que solo tenemos tres días para la preparación.

-esto es muy precipitado…. – dijo la princesa.

-déjelo en mis manos.

-b-bien…

-de momento solo esmérese en enamorar al joven.

-¡Tail! – se sonrojo…

Zelda salió del salón y se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraría Link…

-_ahora que lo pienso me he vuelto más alegre de alguna manera… además… de dejar por un tiempo mi lado… mas frio. Creo que él me cambio la vida.-_ pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Y ahí estaba Link, solo… entrenando, y Zelda viendo como daba tajos. Y pensó: _que atractivo _sus cabellos se movían con el viento suavemente. Ella se maravillaba, sus ojos relucían con el sol haciéndolo más atractivo a cada movimiento. El muchacho se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella, y al verla sonrió.

-ah… Zelda… ¿qué pasa? – la miro y se acerco a ella.

-n-nada… solo que Tail… - Zelda trato de contrasello con la mayor delicadeza,

-¿¡QUE!?... ¿enserio en tres días? – él estaba muy nervioso.

-… lo siento mucho… sé que esto no es que te agrade mucho… y menos si la gente nos ve… como pareja…

-¡no es eso!... solo que estar rodeado de tanta gente que me observa… de manera tierna me hace sentir nervioso.

-yo también estoy nerviosa pero no precisamente por eso… la verdad ya me acostumbre a eso… aun así… tengo que decirte un secreto…

-¿un secreto?...

-s-si… pero acércate – Zelda lo tomo por un hombro y empezó a susurrarle: _no he dado mi primer beso… así que tú serias la persona que me lo diera._ Rápidamente se aparto de él algo avergonzada.

-ehhh…. Yo, no merezco ese derecho de quitarle su primer beso… debe darlo con su persona especial…

-no habrá persona especial… por ahora no Link… _soy una mentirosa…_

-ah… _rayos… te lo dije Ilia… pero no me puedo rendir… de todos modos no le he dicho lo que siento… pero si le digo y ella… no siente lo mismo que yo…_

-pero… mejor olvidemos este asunto y vayamos a pasear un rato… ¿sí? – le sonrió muy tiernamente, Link la miro y también sonrió…

-¿qué te parece hacer un viaje largo?… a Kakariko – sugirió el hylian.

-me parece una excelente idea.

-¡Liiiiink! – grito una voz aguda de hombre…

-_ah… no… el otra vez…_- pensó mientras su cara se decaía.- ah que alegría –mintió.

-tengo una carta para ti… es de Ilia… te alegrara su contenido – salió corriendo con una risa en su rostro.

-espera… está abierta… la leíste… - Link puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Ilia? – pregunto curiosa la princesa.

-mía miga de ordon…

-ah… _quizá es su…_ oh… pues revísala, quizá es algo importante.

-pues… bien…

_Querido amigo Link…._

_Eh estado pensado y es mejor que olvides lo que te dije aquella vez  
no estaba clara el agua de mis pensamientos en ese momento  
ahora te pido que vengas a mi boda… me he comprometido…  
no quiero causarte más molestias tampoco… pero siendo mi  
mejor amigo te pido asistas a este feliz día… en el que  
esta niña se convierte en mujer. Quiero compartir mi felicidad  
contigo… será mañana… Ni se te ocurra faltar…_

_Atte: Tú mejor amiga Ilia._

_-_Ilia se va a casar… que bueno por ella – Link sonrió, pues le alegraba que todo hubiera quedado en el pasado.

-ah que alegría por ella… _uff… por poco y pensé que… todas mis esperanzas se terminan _– la princesa estaba feliz.

-bueno como te decía ir a Kakariko, conozco a buenos amigos ahí, además no tardaremos nada con epona… ¿qué dices?

-me encantaría… ¡vamos!

* * *

-¿qué dices querida… este te agrada…?

-el que sea está bien… - Ilia sonrió de mala gana.

-vamos… no me digas que no estás feliz.

-pues entonces no lo diré – se cruzo de brazos… - usted sabe por qué razón lo hago… solo por olvidar a la persona que amaba… no porque lo ame a usted… rey.

-que jovencita tan pesada… no creí que sería tan apática.

-pues crea lo que crea… lo hago solo por mis razones.

-ya verás que cuando esté a mi lado como reina no dirá lo mismo.

-siempre en el fondo de mi opinare eso porque es desagradable y no me importa decirlo de esa manera.

-cállate – le soltó una cachetada a Ilia – deberías de ser considerada y sentirte afortunada de tener un esposo rey.

Ilia toco su mejilla y soltó una lágrima. Sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, pero sería la única forma de olvidar Link.

-lo siento mi rey. – desvió la mirada.

-así mejor….

* * *

Ya en Kakariko Link ayudo a bajar a Zelda de epona… la guio por una serie de casas, subieron arriba donde había aguas termales. Visitaron el templo… donde se encontraron con Leonardo y su hija Lila.

-oh! Qué gran sorpresa joven Link y…. ¿princesa Zelda? – el curandero se sorprendió… - hija Lila…. Baja.

-¿qué pasa padre? – la niña subía de cierto lugar que estaba bajo una estatua.

-Lila… hija… deberías dejar de bajar ahí.

-padre, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, me parece muy interesante…. ¡Eh! ¡Link-san! – Lila salto a los brazos de Link. Ahora la niña tenía 12 y era más grande, con un cabello más largo y al parecer se veía más madura… bueno solo un poco.

-Lila… me da mucho gusto verte otra vez – dijo Link correspondiendo al abrazo y poniéndose de su altura.

-¡ah! ¡U-usted debe ser la p-princesa Zelda! – La niña dejo de abrazar a Link para hacer una reverencia con su padre – disculpe mi mala educación… por haberle ignorado al ver a Link.

-no hay problema… no te tomes las molestias de hablarme de usted.

-Princesa… seria una falta de respeto no hablarle de usted. Inclusive a Link le hablo de usted porque así me educo mi padre. – bajo su cabeza en forma de saludo.

-bueno… llámame como desees… no hay ningún problema pequeña Lila – Zelda le sonrió y provoco un ligero sonrojo de parte de la niña… por así decirlo estaba avergonzada y además la serie y a la vez encantadora mirada de la princesa le hacía sonrojar a cualquiera.

-b-bien majestad… por cierto ¿por qué Link toma su mano? – Inquirió la joven niña con misterio en su tono.

-Ah… -ambos al notarlo se sonrojaron y decidieron apartar sus manos.

-hija… ¿no te había dicho que Link se había comprometido?

-eh… si… supongo que es Ilia… ya que se casara mañana… entonces Link esta con Ilia y a la vez con la… - su padre tapo la boca…

-ah… estos niños de ahora – el señor sonrió – te había dicho que se comprometía… eso fue lo que Telma me dijo… pero no menciono con quien y luego nos viene llegando la noticia de que la joven Ilia se iba a casar mañana… pero veo que usted va a ser la afortunada… princesa, también había escuchado que usted buscaba esposo… y entonces veo sus manos juntas y me doy cuenta.

-ah… p-pues si… me comprometí con Link… el es un joven muy valiente… es un hombre muy valiente, tierno, amable y de buen corazón – Zelda sonrió tanto que Link noto su expresión en su rostro. El no podía creer que Zelda lo dijera enserio… no es como si la conociera perfectamente pero al sonreír así significaba que… Zelda era sincera.

-_Y-yo… Zelda… me… me… gustas… ahora estoy totalmente seguro de que sí –_él pensó en ese momento, en el que seguía platicando con el señor Leonardo y la pequeña Lila… la cara de Zelda resplandecía de felicidad… no había visto esa sonrisa así nunca… solía ser muy seria, inclusive al sonreír.

-jeje si… eso mismo pienso – dijo ella sacando otra sonrisa.

-_eres tan linda… tu sonrisa resplandece… tu mirada tan tranquila. Tengo que decirte lo que siento a costa de todo aun que me rechaces… necesito decir lo que mi corazón siente. –_pensó nuevamente él.

-bueno… pues… Link me gustaría mucho ir a la ciudad de los gorons – lo miro y luego lo tomo de la mano – ¿podemos?

-¿eh?... ¡a si, si! – Link se sintió algo avergonzado – pues nos vamos… fue un gusto haber visitado otra vez aquí… hasta luego señor Leonardo… adiós Lila – Link se despidió con una mano y salieron del templo para ir hacia el camino de la montaña de la muerte, aunque recibían muchas miradas y constantes murmullos se escuchaban.

-Link… se nos quedan viendo un poco… - Zelda aun así no soltaba la mano de Link y se atrevió a mandar un saludo con la mano y una sonrisa.

-b-bueno la villa de los gorons está ahí arriba… etto…

-entonces andando – lo tomo de su brazo y lo jalo. Los gorons habían construido un camino para que los humanos pudieran ir a su pueblo.

-_parece que enserio lo disfruta mucho… _-pensó Link mientras era guiado por Zelda.

-me gusta este lugar… - de pronto Zelda había puesto una mirada seria pero a la vez dulce…

Link no podía dejar de mirarla, simplemente le parecía hermosa. Era como una muñeca mirando a su alrededor con muchas ganas de conocer más.

-me gusta aquí… tenía mucho tiempo desde que murieron mis padres que no visito Kakariko.

-¿enserio? –pregunto Link encantado de la princesa.

-si… esto es precioso… no recordaba que era muy lindo aquí.

-je… yo la primera vez en llegar me impresione... no me había percatado de que aquí en Kakariko había tanto humanos como aquellos gorons que antes me habían hablado y maravillado de pequeño…

-oh… pequeño… - empezó a imaginarse como seria de pequeño.

-si… ¡oh! Mira gorons - sonrió y luego le mostro la mano – ¿me acompaña?

Sonrió – claro jeje. – tomo su mano y comenzaron a avanzar.

Pasaron un buen rato, Link también participo en una lucha de sumo con los gorons, Zelda sonreía a cada momento. Link en un descuido por ver a Zelda fue arrojado fuera de la plataforma por Gorleone. Zelda se asusto un poquito pero Link con una señal de estoy bien alzando el pulgar la hizo volver a su lugar.

Había sido un día maravilloso, también habían entrado en las aguas termales.

De un momento a otro se había hecho tarde sin darse cuenta el crepúsculo ya casi se hacía presente…

-ya es tarde princesa… - Link empezaba a preparar a epona – será mejor que nos vallamos ya, no sea la de malas que nos ataquen los monstruos nocturnos.

-Kakariko… me gusta mucho… -sonrió tiernamente – gracias…

-ah… s-si… no hay de que Zelda.

-por cierto… ¿podría ir mañana contigo a la boda de tu amiga?

-Ilia… me pregunto con quien se comprometió… ella estaría encantada de verla en su boda – le sonrió pero no estaba seguro de nada.

Ya a mitad de camino regreso a Hyrule Link veía el atardecer y entonces empezó recordar a Midna.

-es muy hermoso el tiempo a esta hora ¿no crees? – Zelda iba aferrada a la cintura del muchacho.

-… - Link no dijo nada… se sentía mal por sentirse enamorado de Zelda, y además por que había cambiado tan rápido su sentido… ¿por qué se sentía mal en ese momento? Ahora se había confundido nuevamente…

-¿Link qué pasa? – le llamo pero nuevamente quedo en silencio. – sabes… cada vez que veo el atardecer me recuerda a Midna… ¿a ti no?

Entonces los ojos de Link se agrandaron… su corazón latió – un poco – es era quizá lo que le atraía de ella… que supiera en lo que pensaba… que entendiera la forma de ser de él que fuera ella misma y no aquella muchacha fría y seria que conoció.

-sabes… jamás había hablado de nadie sobre lo que siento cada vez que veo el cielo anaranjado… ni siquiera a Tail… el no entendería, pero sé que tu sí.

-Zelda… hay algo que quiero decirte… y me lo he guardado para mi… yo estoy… - pero Link no termino, el atardecer había acabado y el sol de había ocultado, una manada de stalwolfs – ¡heaa! Epona ve más rápido.

Epona dio a todo galope a las órdenes de Link, pero la manada era rápida…

-¡Link!… ¡tu arco!

-lo siento, pero los gorons se quedaron con el – dijo el tomando las riendas y dándole más. Gritándole a epona para que fuese más rápido.

-¡Link! ¡Nos alcanzan! – dijo aferrándose más al muchacho.

-¡rayos! – Link estaba sudando un poquito, si los alcanzaban tal vez…. No habría más princesa – ¡Zelda!

-¿¡Qué pasa!? – Dijo ella asustada

-toma las riendas… yo los detendré con mi espada – dijo el pasándole las riendas y poniéndose ágilmente tras ella.

-o-oye espera… - Link saco su espada, se aferro a la cintura de ella, al sentir sus brazos se sonrojo.

-puedes con ello ¿verdad? – dijo él un poco nervioso y exaltado.

Zelda guardo la calma –… si puedo Link – dijo ella ahora seriamente, la situación era peligrosa.

-no lo haces nada mal – comenzó a reírse para ablandar la situación – Zelda… hazlo con cuidado y por favor no te lastimes.

-no lo hare… tu derrótalos – dijo Zelda.

Link desenfundo su espada y empezó a dar tajos a los stalwolfs y uno a uno que se atrevía a envestirlo caían. Pronto al ver que sus demás compañeros caían se escondieron nuevamente bajo la tierra para no volver.

-¡para epona! – Dijo Zelda y dio un suspiro – uff casi no me veía para mañana.

-ah… ¿estás bien Zelda? – pregunto Link respirando lentamente.

-si… estoy bien… ¡Link! Tu brazo – señalo y luego lo tomo.

-estoy bien… eh pasado cosas peores.

-Link… deja de decir eso, tenemos que curar tu brazo… he tomado un poco de agua de la fuente del espíritu – ella tomo de su vestido lo rompió y luego le puso el pedazo de tela en su brazo.

-Zelda, has roto tu vestido… no tenias que – pero fue acallado por un leve quejido del dolor.

-si tenía… - tomo su brazo ya con la tela. – yo llevare las riendas Link…

-bien… nuevamente lo arruine ¿verdad? – dijo con la mirada hacia abajo.

-no… nuevamente me has salvado Link… gracias.

Zelda cabalgo hasta que llegaron al castillo.

-por dios princesa ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo preocupado Tail.

-yo estoy bien… gracias a Link pero él se encuentra algo mal.

-estoy bien… no paso nada…

-y su vestido está roto…

-si lo sé pero que mas da… con tal de que Zelda esté bien.- dijo tomándose el brazo.

-joven Link. ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – pregunto el primer ministro viendo sangre en su brazo.

-estoy bien, solo es sangre, el agua de la fuente del espíritu de Eldin me curo.

-¿Eldin? Acaso fueron a…

-a Kakariko… fue realmente divertido, pero ir a esa hora fue algo incorrecto, la próxima vez iré mas temprano… perdóname no habértelo contado.

Rápidamente Tail tomo el brazo de Zelda y le susurro:

-y ¿avanzo señorita? – dijo discreto, aun cuando Link estaba ahí, sin embargo gracias a Din estaba distraído perdido en sus pensamientos sin escuchar.

-Tail calle, tiene sentidos más agudos – Zelda se preocupo.

-entonces… se encuentra bien ¿verdad? – pregunto al hylian.

-si, pero aun duele aunque ya no sangra ni está abierta la herida...

-tráiganme una venda – dijo Zelda y luego recibió una venda blanca –Link… déjame ver – tomo el brazo del joven y con delicadeza lo empezó a vendar.

-etto… gracias Zel…

-no Link… no podría hacer más por ti… mañana tienes que ir sano y salvo… y con ropa que no esté rota…

-¡la boda! Rayos mi ropa esta…

-no te preocupes, tengo la solución…

-es que me gustaban estas ropas… por eso trate de conservarlas…

-solo dámelas… tengo la solución… además hay mas ropa en tu habitación Link, ve a darte un baño, cambiarte y trae tus ropajes.

-bien…

Link subió a su despectiva habitación, vio el armario y era cierto. Así como le dijo Zelda el se dio un baño, su ropa la había dejado ahí en la mesa. Tomo un traje de los que había, era color azul real, pare ido a su túnica, solo que esta llegaba hasta el cuello, en las orillas tenía un bordado dorado, no tenia gorro y lo de abajo era más blanco. También tenía malla metálica y unas mallas color arena de abajo y un par de botas café chocolate que llegaban debajo de la rodilla. Además incluía un par de guantes de cuero como los de él color café.

-listo…. – dijo para sí mismo luego entre sus brazos se encontraban sus viejos ropajes – aquí están mis ropas Zelda.

-Link qué bueno que… - al verlo tan bien vestido se ruborizo.

-¿me veo bien? – pregunto al ver la reacción de Zelda.

-muy bien diría yo – dijo el primer ministro haciendo que Link se quedara sin saber por qué lo había dicho.

-t-te ves muy bien Link – ella desvió la mirada.

-pensé que me vería raro… pero si Zelda dice eso… entonces está bien. – Link se puso nervioso al escucharse mentalmente decirlo. – ¡_CUANDO DEJARE DE DECIR COSAS SIN PENSAR!_

-Jeje… pues dame las ropas joven yo me encargare, yo le daré las ropas a las señoritas para que la cosan.

-si… tome – Link se sentía tonto.

-Link… ¿me ayudas a elegir un vestido?

-si… ¿donde están?

-en mi habitación – después de subir ella le hizo pasar, en su cuarto habían 2 vestidos uno verde y otro azul. - ¿crees que este vestido se me vería bien? –pregunto sobreponiéndose el verde.

-pues yo creo que.

-o este… - se sobrepuso el azul.

-Zelda… cualquier vestido que te pongas se te ve muy bien.

-g-gracias Link… la verdad quería ponerme un vestido más sencillo…

-¿eh? ¿Cuál?...

-este- ella le enseño un vestido muy causal pero hermoso, era un vestido blanco y color lila, como ciertas flores empezaba de arriba color lila e iba disminuyendo cada tono más claro hasta llegar a blanco, le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, de la parte superior no tenia cuello era un vestido que solo le llegaba a los hombros y pasaba por arriba del pecho.

-sinceramente creo que ese vestido se revería mejor que cualquier vestido elaborado princesa.

-¿deberás?

-si, lo digo muy enserio… por cierto ¿mañana estará mi túnica?

-Link… no lo sé, creo que les costara renovar totalmente tu túnica… tal vez en 4 días…

-entonces ¿puedo usar la ropa que está ahí para mañana y para lo que falta hasta mi túnica?

-claro, esa ropa fue puesta especialmente para ti.

Y luego de eso ambos se miraron… Link se acercaba lentamente a Zelda y ella a él… pero el primer ministro entro, ¡_por las diosas_! Ambos gritaron en sus mentes.

-…. Tus ropas estarán listas el día de su boda joven.

-ah… etto… etto… s-sí… gracias _Link que rayos haces eres un idiota casi te besas con la princesa._

Al día siguiente.

-estoy preparado para hoy… espero que con esta ropa me vea normal, al menos es un gorro igual al mío… -se puso unas ropas color rojo como las suyas, salió de la habitación – gracias chicas por el traje.

-no nos agradezcas… lo mando a hacer la señorita Zelda. Ella dijo que se te vería bien señor Link.

-ah… - salieron corriendo soltando risitas…- espero poder finalmente decirle sin estúpidas distracciones lo que siento por ella.-suspiro profundo.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo… que desagradable será la sorpresa de Link al saber quien se casara con Ilia ¿no?... bueno eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo… actualización de esta serie cada 5 días.**

**Nos leemos luego… **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Aquí otro capítulo de esta serie… un complicado nuevo reto… (La trama me pertenece) los personajes son propiedad de nintendo.**

**Agradezco los reviews de ****JasielStael****, ****blackalucard**** y ****Gisel CL muchas gracias**

**Aclaraciones:  
Las negritas son cosas importantes  
subrayado es lo que paso el capitulo anterior.  
La **_cursiva sin negrita_** es pensamiento  
La **_**cursiva con negrita**_** son diálogos pasados de personajes pensados por los personajes que lo recuerdan  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (flash back)  
**

Un complicado nuevo reto.

Capítulo IV: Compromiso inaceptable, promesas olvidadas.

Y luego de eso ambos se miraron… Link se acercaba lentamente a Zelda y ella a él… pero el primer ministro entro, ¡_por las diosas_! Ambos gritaron en sus mentes.

-…. Tus ropas estarán listas el día de su boda joven.

-ah… etto… etto… s-sí… gracias _Link que rayos haces eres un idiota casi te besas con la princesa._

Al día siguiente.

-estoy preparado para hoy… espero que con esta ropa me vea normal, al menos es un gorro igual al mío… -se puso unas ropas color rojo como las suyas, salió de la habitación – gracias chicas por el traje.

-no nos agradezcas… lo mando a hacer la señorita Zelda. Ella dijo que se te vería bien señor Link.

-ah… - salieron corriendo soltando risitas…- espero poder finalmente decirle sin estúpidas distracciones lo que siento por ella.-suspiro profundo.

En la habitación de Zelda.

-ayer… estuve a punto de… rayos… eso fue indebido… pero… - Zelda pensó tanto que cuando se dio cuenta estaba poniéndose el vestido al revés.

-señorita Zelda… ya le entregamos la túnica al joven Link – rieron ambas mucamas con sonrojo.

-ah… si, si… solo que esta… cosa – se estiraba, daba vueltas pero el condenado vestido no podía voltearlo al derecho.

-no, no, no, no, no… enserio señorita – las chicas se burlaron – necesita de nosotras para cambiarse ¿Cómo cuando éramos niñas?

-no es eso… es que fue accidente…

-ah… ¿estaba pensando en el joven Link? – una de ellas dijo.

-no seas imprudente lo que ella quiera no es tu problema – le contesto la otra.

-lo siento – callo avergonzada.

-bueno no importa yo solo quiero ponerme este vestido.

-¿Por qué un vestido tan informal?-

-_**sinceramente creo que ese vestido se vería mejor que cualquier vestido elaborado princesa. **_Pues es muy bonito… además de cómodo.

-humm…. Cómodo... – dijo una- bonito- dijo la otra – eso tuvo que decirlo el joven Link – dijeron ambas.

-se equivocan – se sonrojo – el no dijo eso.

-pues como sea… nosotras estamos seguras de que si.-salieron, no antes de chocar sus manos en forma de burla.

-por fin estúpido vestido…. Uff… espero que no me vea rara.

Ya puesto su hermoso vestido tenía que peinarse, ponerse unas zapatillas y maquillaje…

* * *

Una hora después…

-bien… creo que todo está listo – además de su vestido un par de zapatillas lila, el cabello suelto y el flequillo hecho trenza que utilizo como diadema, ligero maquillaje y no tria corona, no quería que la gente le reconociera a sí que utilizo un pequeño hechizo que cambiaba el color de su cabello y ojos. En un segundo sus ojos ahora eran como los de Link, un azul profundo y su cabello negro como la noche. Ahora ya no era la princesa, solo era Zelda.

Luego salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de Link.

-creo que voy a – al tratar de abrir la puerta la princesa quedo estática frente a esta, Link salía de ella y cuando cruzaron miradas no se dio cuenta.

-L-Link…

-¿eh? ¿La conozco señorita? – pregunto inocente.

-¡soy Zelda! – bramo ella con cierta intolerancia.

-Zelda… ¿¡ZELDA!? – el miro su vestido… definitivamente era ella pero ¿por qué…?

-mira… use un hechizo para que no me reconozcan pero soy yo… si no habrá muchos problemas Link…

-y también habrá si me ven con una completa desconocida. – dijo Link pensando en los problemas.

-pero… podrías decir que soy una amiga o familiar tuyo... si familiar.

-ni hablar, todos en ordon saben que no tengo hermanas ni hermanos, mucho menos familia… eso sería más que un problema. – dijo seriamente.

-aun así no quiero alborotos…

-entonces iras como mi amiga… bueno – cuando dejaría de decir cosas que lo delataran a sí mismo – eres mía miga ya así que… _Din santa, dime que no me vi tan obvio._

-b-bueno eso si… entonces dirás que soy tu amiga.

-espero que no me pregunten en cada segundo del día… "¿Y tu prometida Link?"

-y eso espero…

* * *

-hoy es el día de tu boda hija, y aun así no sonríes… - dijo el alcalde Bo.

-padre estoy bien – Ilia forzó una sonrisa y su padre salió de la habitación.

Ilia vestía un hermoso vestido color blanco que había pertenecido a su madre, con un pequeño escote, pequeñas flores rosa pastel y verde alrededor de la cintura, mangas pequeñas y largo a los talones, un velo que cubría su cara y una flor al lado de su oreja.

-Ilia… -entro Telma.

-Telma… yo – Ilia se echo a llorar en el regazo de su amiga – No estoy segura de esto, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Ilia… si no quieres no lo hagas.

-pero… tienes razón sin embargo… ya no se puede hacer nada.

-hay cosas que se pueden hacer y si lo quieres…. Pídeselo a esta señorita – Telma se señalo.

-jeje – limpio sus lagrimas – gracias por hacerme reír un poco… aun así... debo cumplir esto… ya no quiero recordar su sonrisa, su mirar, su cariño y sus abrazos.

-hablas de… Link… - Telma se sintió culpable, quizá si no lo hubiera llevado al castillo todo hubiera sido diferente, pero ahora Zelda la princesa estaba con Link, nada podía hacer ante la autoridad y deseos de la princesa.

-por eso... quiero olvidarlo y vivir una vida tranquila.

-Ilia, si no te casas por amor no tiene caso, sería un desperdicio.

-lo sé… pero el amor de mi vida… se fue a hyrule y ahora está con la mujer más importante y hermosa del reino.

-… Ilia, no debes sentirte así.

-Incluso cuando vino no lo detuve, no le dije que la olvidara porque quiero verlo feliz y mientras él sea feliz yo… lo seré.

-…_no puedo creer… ella está sufriendo por mi culpa… _- Telma pensó para sus adentros

Ilia seguía llorando un poco, sintió como su corazón se destrozaba por haberlo dejado ir, pero a él le gustaba sinceramente entonces no podría hacer nada.

Después de un rato se calmo y seco sus lágrimas, arreglo su expresión, ahora parecía feliz pero muy dentro se sentía mal.

Todos los invitados habían llegado ya, inclusive Zelda y Link, aunque todos miraban al joven sentado al lado de una chica que nadie había visto nunca, los que no sabían del compromiso de la princesa lo miraban con felicidad, al fin había encontrado una chica, los que sabían del compromiso lo miraban con sorpresa de haber traído a otra chica y no a la princesa.

-Link – susurro Zelda.

-Sí princesa…

-Todos te miran y me miran extraño – dijo ella con una gotita de sudor en su mejilla.

-tranquila… solo ignora esas miradas extremas – dijo él en el mismo estado que Zelda.

-b-bien – ella estaba a punto de explotar, la manera en la que la miraban era tan acosadora que no podía ni voltearse a ver por miedo a que la vieran de mala gana.

-no tema princesa, yo estoy con usted – Link tomo la mano se Zelda haciendo que ella sintiera más seguridad y calidez.

Todos miraron la acción del joven, no podían creer que el hiciera eso, los que sabían del compromiso.

Ya iba a comenzar la boda, pero Link sintió necesidad de ver a Ilia, pregunto dónde se encontraba, cuando supo fue directamente a verle.

-Ilia… - Link menciono a la chica, ella estaba sola, sin nadie.

-Link… - respiro hondo, pues había estado triste y había llorado.

-¿estás llorando? –el se acerco y la tomo del brazo

-estaba… es que estoy muy feliz – forzó una sonrisa.

-Ilia… me alegro por ti… solo quería decirte que eres la mejor chica del mundo y mereces al chico que te eligió… porque sabe elegir.

-Link… gracias – Ilia le dio un último abrazo al joven, quizá en su vida lo volvería a ver.

-bueno… ya me voy… así que, te veré por allá.

-si… gracias.

Link salió de la habitación dejando a Ilia. Cuando entro en donde se encontraba Zelda, Link se dio la más grande sorpresa, no podía ser él el novio.

-¿Tú? – Grito Link – ¿Tú te casaras con Ilia? – ahora su cara tenia desagrado, como podía Ilia casarse con alguien así.

-¿eh?... – el rey volteo y vio Link, y como no recordaba nada pues este no entendía.

-¡yo me opongo totalmente a esta boda! – grito Link.

-pero todavía no llegamos a esa parte. – dijo la pequeña Bea riendo por lo bajo.

-pero que falta de educación… mocoso impertinente – dijo el rey molesto – ¡guardias! ¡Llévenselo de aquí! – ahora si estaba muy molesto, ¿Por qué interrumpiría así en su boda? Esto era inaceptable.

-¿¡educación!? ¡Ha! como si usted tuviera decencia. – Link lo miro desafiante.

-solo eres un campesino niño…. No te metas en mis asuntos – todos los miraban con mucha atención, Link estaba echando humo por las orejas y el rey estaba colorado del enojo.

-BASTA –grito la voz femenina de Ilia – Link… te pido por favor que aceptes esto… no es tu vida y… no te preocupes por mí, soy yo… soy una chica fuerte – ella le dedico una sonrisa y avanzo al lado de su padre.

-no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás, Ilia. – Link alcanzo a decir eso antes de que siguiera avanzando.

Ella volteo a verlo, _"¿por qué?" _fue su pregunta… Link no podía comprender de qué hablaba…hasta que de su boca salieron palabras.

-eres mi mejor amiga y por eso te aconsejo que pienses más… perdóname si vine a intervenir, pero… no puedo dejarte en un momento así.

-de verdad… que ya no me importa…

-pero…

-déjame Link… se feliz junto a la princesa… ¿lo prometes?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Era un hermoso día soleado, el pequeño Link corría hacia el pequeño lago de ordon, consigo una ramita de hierba de gato y tras él, cinco gatos.

-jeje… gatos lentos… a ver si me meto en agua…- miro como retrocedían ante el liquido – he, cobardes.

-¡Link! – se escucho una pequeña voz.

-¿qué pasa?

-dice mi madre que todo está listo

-bien ya voy… ah… Ilia…

-¿qué? – al voltear el pequeño niño le había aventado agua, la cara de la niña estaba toda mojada…

-eres un tonto – se echo a correr.

-espera, ese es el bosque… no puedes… ah rayos chillona – corrió tras ella, iba hacia el bosque de farone a ocultarse.

Ilia no estaba, todo era obscuro, Link no distinguía bien las cosas y luego tropezó.

-¡tchss! Maldición… - sobo su rodilla y su rostro y empezó a caminar.

Mientras ella se encontraba acurrucada ahí en el suelo, cerca de un árbol, sin embargo el bosque era tan obscuro que ya tenía miedo.

-¡waa! – empezó a llorar otra vez.

-¡Ilia! – se había puesto alerta ante el grito de la pequeña, corrió y la encontró.

-Link – se aventó contra él.

-ya, ya, no seas llorona y si no nos vamos, los murciélagos nos comerán vivos – empezó a reír ante los gritos de la niña. – ven súbete en mi espalda.

La pequeña subió a su espalda, el sentía que estaba pesada, pero si se lo decía esta comenzaría a llorar de nuevo.

Ya en la fuente del espíritu de Latoan el chico al bajo y comenzó a lavarse con el agua, ya que esta era sagrada y curaba heridas.

-te has caído… perdóname es mi culpa – dijo mientras le ayudaba.

-yo puedo solo… y contigo también puedo – dijo tallándose.

-perdóname – loa brazo por el cuello, los cabellos rubios del joven volaron ante brusco movimiento.

-sí, ya, ya solo déjame.

Después de un rato él se acostó en el pasto cercano y se puso a mirar las nubes.

-Link… tus padres están ahí arriba ¿verdad?

-creo que si…

-y ellos te cuidan ¿cierto?

-no lo sé… -siguió mirando nostálgico.

-¿puedes ser mi hermano mayor?

-como sea – dijo indiferente.

-y ¿prometes protegerme siempre?

-siempre Ilia… siempre lo hare.

Ella termino por dormirse junto a él. Los padres de Ilia preocupados buscaron hasta encontrarlos dormidos uno junto al otro.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-yo prometí protegerte y eso es lo que hago… pero si tu quieres casarte con el rey… no te detendré… Ilia… si no eres feliz… entonces no tiene caso estar con alguien al que no amas…

-pero la persona que amo esta con una joven muy hermosa…

Link quedo cayado, Ilia seguía avanzando…

Ya después de unas palabras llegaron a la parte de aceptas como esposo…

-al rey Aleya IV de Send…? – pregunto el sacerdote.

-yo… yo… ¡no quiero! – grito, estaba ya molesta…

-¡esto es un insulto! – dijo el gran rey.

-no, usted me abofeteo… me maltrato, no aceptare que nadie me haga esa clase de cosas.

-c-cállate – dijo nervioso susurrando.

-no en callare…

Link escucho lo de abofetear, se enojo y se paró de su asiento.

-¿usted le pego a mi querida amiga? – Lo miro – no tiene vergüenza… a una mujer no se le maltrata.

-ha ha, debería callar, ¿o quiere que divulgue que esta con otra mujer en vez de la princesa Zelda?

-ella, es la princesa… y sabe que mas… creo que esta en reino ajeno… y debería respetar las reglas… ella más que nadie odia el maltrato a las mujeres… sería bueno arrestarlo…

-no me haga reír, soy un rey… no me puede.

-en realidad tengo muchas cosas que quisiera decirle… - dijo Zelda, cuando este volteo ella le dio una cachetada que le dejo marcada la cara.

-plebeya…

-princesa para usted viejo pervertido… y si no se va de mi reino… en este momento le concederé a mi caballero y prometido Link… que tenga actos de violencia contra usted…

-muy bien princesa… como caballero acepto su propuesta. –Sonrió.- además contra algo como usted… me daría gusto soltar tajo tras tajo. Porque parece un monstruo… un Rey bulbin.

-ah… yo…. Vámonos… este país es un desastre…

-s-si su… ¡ahhh! – Grito horrorizado al ver a Link en túnica roja…- mato a alguien…

-no torpe es mi túnica… es roja….ah… se desmayo, que cobarde.

-eres un inútil…

-…

Después de unas horas en que se explico lo sucedido Zelda quito su hechizo y volvió esa mirada azul zafiro y su castaño cabello.

Ilia estaba agradecida con Link, pues le había salvado de una horrenda vida y le había mostrado que ella también podía tener valor… hasta que ese valor se incremento y acabo en una situación…

-Link… acompáñame a un lugar- lo tomo por el brazo y lo llevo hasta la fuente de Latoan– recuerdas que aquí… ¿hicimos una promesa?

-si... siempre te protegería….

-y también prometiste…

Los ojos de Link se hicieron más grandes al escuchar las palabras de Ilia y a su memoria llegaron viejos recuerdo… que ya había olvidado.

_Si… yo seré tuyo cuando seamos grandes, lo juro por las diosas…_

Y aun que esas palabras no tuvieran sentido alguno para Link… para Ilia eran muy significativas.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno no estaba tan inspirada… ahora que hará Link?… Ilia quiere robarle a Zelda su Link… jajaja que crees que pasara en el siguiente xDDDD bueno, ya se verá y mi cabeza retorcida pues algo debe pasar… a y si creen que de Midna me he olvidado pues están… muy equivocados…**

**Nos leemos después… xD**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Aquí otro capítulo de esta serie… un complicado nuevo reto… (La trama me pertenece) los personajes son propiedad de nintendo.**

**Agradezco los reviews de: ****Karlin-chan****, Rea-07, Guest y Pouda-P… muchas gracias por continuar leyendo TTuTT me inspira a seguir escribiéndola con mayor gusto jeje xD**

**Aclaraciones:  
Las negritas son cosas importantes  
subrayado es lo que paso el capitulo anterior.  
La **_cursiva sin negrita_** es pensamiento  
La **_**cursiva con negrita**_** ya verán a que me refiero cuando lo lean… o seria spoiler en la mitad del capítulo.  
TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT separación de recuerdos.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (flash back) y final de Fb también.**

Un complicado nuevo reto.

Capítulo V: Recuerdos de Midna.

Después de unas horas en que se explico lo sucedido Zelda quito su hechizo y volvió esa mirada azul zafiro y su castaño cabello.

Ilia estaba agradecida con Link, pues le había salvado de una horrenda vida y le había mostrado que ella también podía tener valor… hasta que ese valor se incremento y acabo en una situación…

-Link… acompáñame a un lugar- lo tomo por el brazo y lo llevo hasta la fuente de Latoan– recuerdas que aquí… ¿hicimos una promesa?

-si... siempre te protegería….

-y también prometiste…

Los ojos de Link se hicieron más grandes al escuchar las palabras de Ilia y a su memoria llegaron viejos recuerdo… que ya había olvidado.

_Si… yo seré tuyo cuando seamos grandes, lo juro por las diosas…_

Y aun que esas palabras no tuvieran sentido alguno para Link… para Ilia eran muy significativas.

-ser… tuyo… - Link no entendía bien.

-sí, ser mío… mi chico…

-¿¡Qué!? – Link ya entendía ahora, pero lo había jurado, eso era un juramento de niños.

-pero… ya no hay nada que hacer, Link yo no quería recordarte esa promesa, pero mi corazón lo quería… no tienes que hacer nada para cumplirla.

-uff… _menos mal, seguro que se pondría a llorar como antes…_ gracias Ilia…

-ahora… quiero que me prometas otra cosa…

-ah… sí… lo hare…

-prométeme… que protegerás a nuestra futura reina con tu vida y que además no la harás llorar ni pasar por mal… ella merece algo bueno y creo que eres el indicado Link… así que… también prométeme que te darás vueltas por ordon cada vez que puedas o mandaras cartas… no importa que pasen años en vernos, pero hazme saber que mi mejor amigo sigue en bien.

-Ilia… Lo prometo y lo prometo – Link junto su meñique con el de ella y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo. – jamás olvidare a la gente que me trato como de su familia… siempre fue un gusto estar contigo, con el alcalde, Moy… todos.

Ambos se abrazaron, quizá era la ultima vez que se verían en tiempo Ilia beso a Link en la mejilla y luego tomo sus manos.

-jeje, fueron buenos tiempos… una vez más te lo digo Link… gracias.

Zelda busco a Link, lo miro junto a Ilia, primero sintió pinchazos pero luego…

-además es cierto que tú la amas ¿no? – le sonrió…

-con todo mi corazón…

Zelda sintió escalofríos… "_¿hablaran de mi?_" Se pregunto mentalmente.

-pero, no digas mas… o podría saberlo tú ya sabes quién… o alguien que te escuche se lo diga antes de que yo lo diga…

-bien, bien no diré nada más

-bueno, me voy, seguro que me esperan…

-iré contigo…

-_ah diosas… debo esconderme…. ¡Ya sé!_

Zelda retrocedió unos pasos y luego como si fuese a llegar a ese lugar se encontró con Link e Ilia que salían de la fuente.

-¿ah?... Zelda… - Link la miro confundido.

-Link…. Es que yo…. Quería ver la fuente de Latoan, dicen que es muy hermosa.

-si… mmm…. Yo…

-Link, yo me adelanto…

-de acuerdo – asintió el joven gustoso.

Mientras ellos se giraban Ilia llamo la atención de Link con una pequeña piedrita, Zelda miraba la fuente encantada y cuando Link se volteo Ilia hacía gestos.

-"la dejo en tus manos… no te sobre pases…" ¿sobre pasarme? – rasco su nuca.

-Link…

-ya voy… "haz lo tuyo tigre…. Encántala con tu mirada de tonto" – después de eso la oji verde salió corriendo sacando risitas. – No soy tonto – cruzo sus brazos…

-oye… esta fuente es… hermosa… como la de Kakariko, sin embargo… - toco el agua – parece ser más fresca el agua…

-si, a mi me gusta esta fuente es muy tranquilizadora. Hay una fuente más adelante… es la fuente de Farone.

-oh… quiero ir… me gustaría conocer muchas cosas…

-entonces… vamos… - Link sonrió y tomo a la princesa por la mano.

* * *

**Y mientras en el reino del crepúsculo…**

Ya habían pasado una semana y 4 días desde que había mostrado sonrisa alguna, su mirada estaba perdida en la más profunda obscuridad, el día que creyó ver a Zant fue el último día que lloro de una forma tan brusca, ahora por las noches lloraba en silencio dormida, soñando con el amor perdido.

Leila estaba muy preocupada por su majestad, pues no la había visto así desde que sus padres habían muerto.

-¿ya no hay mas peticiones Leila? – dijo con voz apagada.

-no… majestad ya no hay más.

-entonces iré a pasarla un rato en los jardines.

-está bien majestad…. Yo me encargare de todo en su ausencia siéntase libre de pasar un tiempo a solas.

Con pasos lentos la hermosa Twili miraba el piso, su cara dejaba mucho que pensar, súbditos que le veían preferían no hacer mucho caso, pues sabían la razón de su tristeza.

Al llegar a su jardín, un pequeño espacio donde solo ella y algunos podían entrar, se sentó en el pasto que parecía un poco seco y color algo obscuro grisáceo.

-recuerdo los hermosos campos de hyrule…. Su pasto verde y lleno de vida, epona… los matorrales, el agua pura, el cielo azul, las nubes blancas… el sol… la luz… las estrellas y la luna. Todo era muy hermoso. Como desearía volver ahí… a Hyrule… con Link.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
-Yo no le veo lo hermoso a la luz Link… para nosotros los Twili es mejor la obscuridad.

-la Luz es algo que a nosotros los hylians y humanos nos reconforta y hace sentir seguros, además es brillante y caliente, no sé que le ven de malo ustedes.

-además de que nos daña ¿recuerdas lo que dijo la princesa? – pregunto Midna.

-si no me dices que no lo sabré… ¿qué dijo? – Link corría por los prados para llegar a Kakariko, sin epona tenía que ir corriendo.

-nosotros fuimos desterrados, nosotros los twili… fuimos condenados por eso es que vivimos en un mundo donde el ocaso es eterno.

-no sé cómo pueden vivir así

-pues simplemente así... y ya.

-creo que yo sin la luz de este mundo no podría vivir.

-¿por qué?

-pues… es que es algo con lo que vivo todos los días… -Link sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo.

_Su sonrisa era lo que más me gustaba de él…_

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

-no te preocupes Midna… todos van a estar bien… yo te ayudare a salvarlos.

-gracias Link

-No agradezca su alteza del crepúsculo – hizo una reverencia.

-jaja esa payasada ¿qué?

-solo es para que te sientas mejor.

_Su contagiosa alegría._

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

_Cuando saco la espada maestra… él…_

-te ha aceptado…

-claro… ahora soy digno de la espada – sonrió con la espada levantada hacia el cielo.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

_Inclusive cuando le pedí si me podía quedar con el siempre bajo su sombra…_

-Link… si mi gente ya no me reconoce como su soberana… ¿me dejarías quedarme contigo en tu sombra….?

-yo creo que si lo harán, te reconocerán, eres muy confiable y además… una buena chica… y si no te aceptan estaré encantado de tener siempre una compañía como tú.

-gracias…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-cada cosa que hacia me ponía mas y mas feliz, me hacía sentir segura… ahora que ya no esta no sé cómo podre sentirme feliz, de alguna u otra manera mis sentimientos me traicionan y me hacen sufrir… si tan solo pudiese volver al pasado y evitar romper el espejo.

-no sufra mas princesa… - salió de la nada la chica Leila… - si un joven es lo que necesita debería buscar un rey digno.

-como él, no hay mas… él era único, el amor de mi vida Leila, no me comprenderías.

-majestad, con todo respeto él no está aquí…

-yo… sé que no está aquí… pero le quiero más que a nada… lo necesito.

-princesa… a mi más que a nadie me afecta verla tan triste, me duele… si lo que necesita es desahogo con mucho gusto la acompaño.

-Leila… si hubiera alguien como él en este reino, yo sería muy feliz…

Comenzó gritar repetidamente el nombre de Link.

* * *

Caminaron un rato entonces Link empezó a hablar.

-princesa… - Zelda le hizo un puchero, entonces entendió y se retracto con el título de princesa – Zelda, ¿por qué quieres ir a la fuente?

-pues, me gustaría conocer más… me gusta este lugar… la naturaleza, la fuente, el agua, todo se me hace hermoso.

-ah… ya veo… mira… ahí está la fuente… - Link la señalo, Zelda quedo aun mas maravillada, esta fuente era hermosa, su color.

-es…

-bella… natural, demasiado colorida aun cuando solo haya color verde a su alrededor… simplemente el reflejo del agua y la luz dan un color único…

-me gusta esta fuente me parece hermosa.

-Zelda…

-sí Link…

-_esta es tu oportunidad campeón…_ yo… creo que yo estoy.

-_**¡LINK!**_ – en la mente de Link se escucho esa voz conocida…

-¿estás qué?

-yo escuche… nada, yo quería decirte que… _**¡LINK! -**_Nuevamente se escucho

-te ves pálido…

-esa voz… no puede ser cierto… es mi imaginación.

-_**no lo es Link… soy yo Midna…**_

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿ESTO ES UNA MUY HORRIBLE BROMA?

-¿de qué hablas?-realmente estaba asustada.

_**-no Link… no es una broma…**_

-Midna…

-¿Midna? – La princesa no entendía – espera…. ¿Por qué Midna?

-estoy escuchando su voz…

-_**Link enserio soy yo Midna… no sé por qué no podrías escuchar mi voz… soy yo.**_

-pero ¿Cómo?

-_**no lo sé**_ – ella realmente le estaba hablando. – _**quizá mi corazón tenia tantos deseos de hablarte que por fin se hizo realidad…**_

-¿tu corazón lo quería?

_**-siempre… yo no tenía por qué romper ese estúpido espejo… nos costó mucho encontrarlo y yo… simplemente lo rompí en segundos.**_

-creo que en eso si tienes razón, pero ahora me asusta el hecho de estar hablando contigo sin que nadie más que yo pueda escucharte.

_**-Link yo solo quería decirte que siempre te he querido… después de que te conocí me hiciste cambiar de maneras en las que otro ser jamás lo haría, tu y solo tú has hecho que me sienta tan feliz y tan triste a la vez… me duele no poder estar a tu lado y ahora estoy segura de que te perdí para siempre… por que ahora estas al lado de alguien ¿cierto? **_

-ah… espera… siempre me has…

_**-si… no solo como amigos… **_

-esto no puede ser verdad

_**-lo es…**_

-debo estar soñado o desmayado…

_**-solo quería desahogarme y decirte lo mucho que te amo… y quisiera volverte a ver… y también perdóname por decirte la más cruel mentira… yo se que jamás nos veremos de nuevo… y así mismo me despido… solo ten en tu corazón un pequeño espacio para mi… aunque sea solo como amigos.**_

-Midna… - el corazón de Link se hizo trizas… ¿por qué tenía que haber aparecido?, todo lo que él quería era vivir una vida tranquila… al lado de una mujer o solo… en verdad que se había confundido… ya no sabía qué hacer. A causa de todo el enredo y el dolor empezó a sollozar… lentamente cayó al suelo Zelda se preocupo y se arrodillo a su lado.

-Link… no llores… - Zelda toco su cara con sus delicadas manos… el suave tacto le había hecho guardar la calma y lentamente con sus manos lo atraía… al abrazarlo en su regazo las lagrimas no paraban.

-Zelda… ella, sufrió, ella no quería romper el espejo y lo hizo solo para salvar todo y yo… solo lloro ante tanta tontería mía no me doy cuenta de que esa persona estaba más preocupada por mí que yo de ella.

-yo se que sufrió… yo estuve dentro de ella y sentí lo que ella sintió… por eso te pido que dejes de llorar… porque al fin y al cabo también la hiciste feliz, la hiciste sonreír, aliviaste su preocupación por su pueblo dándole esperanza e incluso… la hiciste suspirar... la cambiaste.

-yo…

-te pido que dejes el pasado y vuelvas al futuro…

La calidez de Zelda hizo que guardara el sollozo y entonces la abrazo… ella se sonrojo pero con todo gusto acepto su brazo… sus suaves manos lo estrujaban con delicadeza y el sentía como recorrían su espalda.

Minutos después… el silencio se presento y calmo al héroe...

-quiero que estés a salvo siempre… mi reina… y para mañana es el día en el que nos casaremos.

-veo que se te ha pasado… me alegra que te sientas mejor Link.

-gracias Zelda… de no ser por ti… yo seguiría llorando como idiota…

-no eres un idiota, solamente estas sacando cosas que te presionaban…

-aun así te lo agradezco mucho.

-oye ya que hemos venido aquí… ¿tu querías decirme algo?

-ah… si… yo quería decirte que… -pero en ese mismo momento entraron los pequeños niños de ordon a jugar.

-¡Link!

-niños… ah

-¿Link estabas llorando? – dijo la pequeña Bea.

-no creo que Link llore – dijo el más bajito.

-todos lloran Lalo… hasta Link puede llorar. – dijo uno con la banda en la cabeza. Talo.

-aun sigo sin creérmelo. – cruzo sus pequeños brazos.

-bueno que más da si llora o no… - dijo el niño rubio.

-bueno… yo…

-Yo… le conté un chiste y rio tanto que lloro de la misma risa… - Zelda desenfundo la espada por así decirlo.

-a… ¿sí? ¿Cómo era el chiste? – pregunto Talo.

-ah…-ups metió la pata… ella no sabía contar chistes.

-no digas nada, deja a la princesa Talo… vámonos… creo que interrumpimos algunas cosas… - dijo Lalo. El único niño que tenia sentido común de los otros tres. Ademas la pequeña niña Bea de alguna forma sabia sobre el romance.

-pero... - Bea tomo de la oreja a Talo y lo saco a rastras - suéltame me duele...

Los niños se fueron.

-pero que falta de respeto de estos niños… les diré a sus padres.

-jaja… creo que ese pequeño es muy inteligente… además de que haya podido comprar el negocio de los ricos… fue un milagro.

-¿ah?... pero si fui yo quien lo hizo prácticamente… yo done la mayoría de las rupias…

-jaja así que Link… ahora si podrás decirme lo que tenias que decir…

-si el destino lo quiere…

-entonces…

-Zelda… - la mirada de Link se había puesto seria.

-¿sí Link?

-creo que en este tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos… yo he sentido que…

-¡PRINCESA ZELDA!

-¡demonios! - Link se golpeo la frente.

-¿ah?... parece que nos llaman… o más bien me buscan…

-ah, creo que me frustran…

-Link… puedes decírmelo cuando puedas… ahora es mejor ir donde me llaman.

-debemos ir…

De camino al castillo estaba Zelda en la carroza mientras que Link hacia guardia afuera junto a epona.

_-debo despejar mi mente… y decírselo al final… si… debo decírselo un día después._

* * *

Ya más tarde, en el castillo Link iba solitario por los pasillos, hasta que Tail lo jalo por el brazo metiéndolo en una habitación que parecía ser la suya.

-¡ah! – Tail tapo su boca.

-shh – puso su dedo sobre su boca haciendo que guardara la calma y el silencio se hizo presente.

-señor Tail – susurro Link – ¿qué rayos hace?

-¿nervioso porque mañana es su "boda"?

-un poco… eso era todo, pudo decírmelo en frente de todos… y no perturbarme jalandome así.

-no… yo… quería charlar sobre su comportamiento hacia la princesa…

-¿mi qué?

-ha estado muy cariñoso ya afectuoso con ella, a pesar de que no son nada… si no me equivoco diría que usted está enamorado de ella… y no quería decirlo frente a ella… o ¿usted quería?

Link trago saliva, ups estaba al descubierto, ahora no había escapatoria.-n-no se dé que me habla primer ministro yo solo… finjo ser prometido de la princesa…

-usted dice eso, pero que hay de su belleza, sus talentos…

-ah…

-¿qué?, acaso me dirá que no le atrae en absoluto.

-p-pues….

-_te tengo_ – miro desafiante. – dígame con confianza joven Link… usted… ¿ama a la princesa?

-…. – después de unos minutos de silencio Link termino por revelarle que si sentía algo por ella, a pesar de que solo estaba siéndole de utilidad a ella.

-entonces tú quieres…

-revelar mis sentimientos hacia ella, quiero decirle pero cada que trato todo me detiene… los guardias, usted, Midna, los niños… usted de nuevo…- lo miro a muerte, el solo tenía una gotita resbalando por su mejilla – enserio estoy algo frustrado porque cada vez que intento puff todo es un obstáculo.

-pues debería saber que todo es cosas del destino, quizá la diosa no quiere esto…

-ni hablar, ahora que estoy enamorado, necesito de ella… de su bondad de calor… todo.

-¿está dispuesto a hacer todo por ella? – pregunto con intención de atraparlo.

-¡por supuesto!

-¿seguro?

-¡qué sí! – grito enfadado.

Zelda iba pasando por ahí en el momento del grito… miro que algo traían entre manos…

_-¿y ahora que les pasa a los dos?_- se pregunto escondida tras la puerta entrecerrada.

-Entonces…- Tail le susurro un plan a Link.

-y ¿eso funcionaria? – estaba inseguro.

-claro que sí confía en mi Link – sonrió.

-¿¡entonces que espera!? ¡En marcha!

_-¿funcionara qué? –_volvió a cuestionarse Zelda.

Después de eso la joven se fue a su habitación.

Con paciencia la princesa se cambio de ropa, lavo su cara, peino su cabello y luego se recostó en su cama.

Miro el techo y como si nada -¡oh diosas mañana es mi boda! – grito tirada en su cama.

* * *

**Continuara… **

**¿Qué se traerá Tail entre manos?... algo se me ocurrirá xD…. bueno les dejo con la intriga… jejeje es lo que es mejor para cualquier historia, capitulo de una serie normal o anime o un manga. Espero que les haya parecido un buen capitulo xD por cierto… esa sugerencia de un beso antes de la boda no se me escapa… eso es como un spoiler pero… gracias a ese y otros reviews con sugerencias o cosas que les gustaría ver…. xD. A propósito de Midna… algo se me ocurrirá… desde aquí dejare a un lado hasta no sé cuándo y explicare como pudo hablarle a Link…**

**Yo me pregunto por que rayos no se dan cuenta ellos de que se gustan si Link a cada rato la toma por la mano XD... yo me daría cuenta y ¿ustedes?**

**Nos leemos luego… **


	6. Capitulo final

**Aquí otro capítulo de esta serie… un complicado nuevo reto… (La trama me pertenece) los personajes son propiedad de nintendo.**

**Agradezco los reviews de: ****Rea-07****,****blackalucard****, ****Karlin-chan**** y Guest****. Gracias por sus comentarios alentadores** !w! x3.

**Aclaraciones:  
Las negritas son cosas importantes  
subrayado es lo que paso el capitulo anterior.  
La **_cursiva sin negrita_** es pensamiento  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (flash back) y final de Fb también. **

**Os advierto que este es el Capitulo final de la trama en si… lo de Midna será una OVA. Un one-shot mas bien… ya que no la publicare en esta historia pero si será con un poco de ella y el misterio de por qué pudo hablar con Link. Será una historia individual sobre ella y el twilight relam.**

* * *

Un complicado nuevo reto.

Zelda iba pasando por ahí en el momento del grito… miro que algo traían entre manos…

_-¿y ahora que les pasa a los dos?_- se pregunto escondida tras la puerta entrecerrada.

-Entonces…- Tail le susurro un plan a Link.

-y ¿eso funcionaria? – estaba inseguro.

-claro que sí confía en mi Link – sonrió.

-¿¡entonces que espera!? ¡En marcha!

_-¿funcionara qué? –_volvió a cuestionarse Zelda.

Después de eso la joven se fue a su habitación.

Con paciencia la princesa se cambio de ropa, lavo su cara, peino su cabello y luego se recostó en su cama.

Miro el techo y como si nada -¡oh diosas mañana es mi boda! – grito tirada en su cama.

No podía creer en que de la noche a la mañana siguiente seria el gran día, en el que la princesa seria desposada por Link…

-debo estar tranquila… ¿¡pero como rayos!? Va a ser mi primer beso… y el… sus labios… ¿Cómo serán? – Zelda empezó a tocar sus labios, intentar sentir como seria…

Unos minutos después la chica fue sacada de su mundo por los sonidos de la puerta, quien la llamaba era Link.

-princesa… puedo pasar – dijo con ligeros toques.

-s-sí…

-yo quería… quería decirle que… bueno es que yo…

-¿qué pasa? – dijo ella cuando menos lo esperaba estaban cerca uno del otro.

-solo quería decirle que no se preocupe, mañana todo saldrá bien.

-gracias Link…

Después de eso ambos se fueron a dormir….

Todos en la mañana corrían de aquí para allá, agitados por las preparaciones tan repentinas…

En cuestión de horas estaría listo…

-entonces… recuerdas el plan…

-¡sí!

-para confesarte primero debes saber que te aceptara y yo sé muy bien que lo hará… le das un beso accidentalmente y después… lo continúan…. Por cierto que tu túnica ya esta lista… pero te casaras con una túnica más fresca… igual color verde pero con unos detalles como hombreras y otras cosas más que Zelda mando a hacer para ti.

-para mi… - se sonrojo ligeramente.

-entonces… solo tienes que hacerlo discretamente…

-bien…

Por una larga mañana intento darle un beso accidental, pero todas las fallaba, cuando trataba de caerse sobre ella, la misma lo detenía con gran fuerza. Por un empujón de Tail… con un llamado se aparto del camino y Link choco contra la pared. Una caída… nada funcionaba… ¡maldición! ¡Din ayúdame!

Cansado de estar todo golpeado se resigno… por suerte la boda seria por la noche… todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo…

-sabes que Tail, nada funciona…

-bah… entonces es momento de mi jugada – el primer ministro fue tras la princesa… quien apurada de igual forma con su vestido a decidir se tomo un tiempo para escuchar a Tail.

-¿pasa algo malo? – dijo sin entender.

-pues… es Link…

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-pues…

Mientras ellos conversaban la cara de Link se ponía cada vez más roja… y Zelda también al escuchar el relato del astuto ministro.

-entonces… tiene miedo de su primer beso… no lo quiere dar en público…

-yo se que también será su primer beso…

-¿Cómo supo? – dijo apenada.

-por favor… he estado más tiempo que usted en este castillo, la vi cuando nació… en su niñez, su adolescencia… o ¿a caso fue en el incidente con el malvado ganondorf que lo dio? Porque no he visto que ningún pretendiente sea aceptado por usted.

-es cierto… aun no lo he dado… tampoco quiero que todos me vean apenándome por tales cosas… yo se que quiero con mi alma que Link sea el primer hombre en besarme…

-entonces hagamos algo majestad… un pequeño juego que se llama…

_-de que rayos hablaran… demonios debí decirle mis sentimientos…_ - aun escondido.

-entonces ¿entiende majestad?

-un poco… solo debo decir una mentira piadosa… el comprenderá todo, porque dice usted que es ingenuo, pues algo… pero… ¿cree que lo hará? A veces realmente puede entender las cosas.

-usted es la soberana de este país.

Un rato después la princesa busco a Link… para decirle eso que tal le había dicho…

-entonces por eso es que yo… necesito hacerlo Link… de otro modo no podre…

-b-bien _desgraciado Tail, es muy astuto… bueno al menos ahora poder decirle todo. _

-entonces podrías acompañarme al…

_-mi plan funciona a la perfección –_pensó el viejo ministro.

* * *

Unos minutos después Link se encontraba en un jardín que parecía alejado de los demás, con otro tipo de plantas, no había rosas pero había petunias y algunas enredaderas con flores azules.

-Link… ¿entonces podrías practicar antes de la boda?

-s-si princesa si es lo que desea…

Zelda empezó a decir todo lo que sabía sobre los votos y sobre lo que decía el padre antes de llegar al beso.

-joven héroe del hyrule Link… ¿acepta a esta mujer como su legitima esposa?

-sí, acepto.

-y tu princesa de hyrule Zelda… ¿acepta a este hombre como su legitimo esposo?

-sí, acepto.

-por el poder que se me ha otorgado los declaro marido y mujer.

Ambos se acercaban lentamente… sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada que se iban haciendo hacia adelante, el calor se podía sentir incluso si este fuera solo por los nervios y ni siquiera estuvieran teniendo contacto.

-¡Joven Link! – gritaron un par de gemelas.

-¡ah! _Te maldigo vida… -_Estaba hecho furia… otra vez cortando su declaración, su beso.

-joven Link… debe probarse su traje – dijo una – inmediatamente – dijo la otra.

-bien… yo…

-está bien… puedes ir… yo esperare.

Salió a toda prisa, las gemelas empezaron a reírse.

-que buena broma – dijo una de cabello azul – le hemos jugado – dijo la de cabello negro.

-¿broma? – dijo Zelda.

-pues – dijo la de negro – si…- dijo la de azul.

-Alin, Doeli. – Zelda las miro de mala gana.

-si – dijo Alin la de cabello azul – princesa – dijo Doeli la de cabello negro.

-¡quiero que me digan quien les dijo que hicieran eso! – dijo en un tono enojado.

-nadie majestad – las dos chiquillas salieron riéndose.

* * *

Mientras tanto nuestro héroe…

-bien, usted otra vez…

-solo tenemos que hacer que ella diga lo que siente.

-esto no va a funcionar, casi nos besamos y usted…

-creí que jamás haría eso… es muy reservada, pero con usted sale su lado salvaje…

-ya deje de hablar… ¿ahora qué hago?

-impacientarla.

-más bien dirá hacerla esperar.

-es lo mismo…

-uff – suspiro cansado.

Y así espero y espero y el no regresaba.

-debería de ir a buscarlo… no… Zelda el caballero debe venir a ti, no al revés….

-disculpe la demora…

-Link. No importa, yo… creo que hacer esto no es la manera….

-acepto.

Atrevidamente el soltó el beso a la princesa, sintió como los labios rosados y suaves de la princesa tenían contacto con los de él…

Zelda no lo podía creer su mirada estaba más que perdida, no quería saber nada mas… era…

-princesa… ¿está bien? – La cara de Link estaba tenuemente sonrojada.

-un sueño… demasiado bueno para ser cierto – su cara tomo algo de amargura… muy en el fondo deseaba un beso de Link… de ese chico guapo… del que se había enamorado.

-¿demasiado bueno? – Link no comprendía.

-nada… olvídalo…

-entonces…

-olvida los ensayos… si la vida quiere un sonrojo en público se la daré… perdóname si te sonrojas frente a tanta gente… da igual si me critican, me miran feo, se burlen.

-d-de acuerdo princesa…

Mas rápido que la luz cayó la noche, todos los invitados estaba a fuera, en el jardín principal,

Acompañada del primer ministro caminaba por una alfombra hacia su prometido quien volteaba a lado opuesto, pero cuando todos empezaron a hablar y miraban donde la doncella le entro curiosidad.

-hoy estamos todos reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos almas enamoradas… la princesa de hyrule y el héroe del mismo.

Su mirada se perdió… esa expresión, esos labios pintados de rojo, sin corona, solo vestida de blanco, cabello suelto un velo cubriendo su cara pero transparente que se podía ver completamente y un pequeño mechón de cabello suelto de un lado, del otro hecho para atrás y puesto junto al otro flequillo ligeramente levantado. En sus manos un ramo de flores rojas, lilas, azules y con un toque de verde, unas pintas con rosado y envueltas en tela suave color blanca con un listón lila.

Zelda miro a Link, más guapo que de costumbre, con un traje de bodas color negro, su cabello sin gorro y peinado hacia atrás, _todo un príncipe_, pensaba Zelda para sus adentros.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos… el padre comenzó su parloteo.

-te ves hermosa Zelda– susurro él de manera muy apenada… sonrojado pero decidido a decirlo.

-g-gracias Link… tú te ves muy… atractivo… -susurro de manera cortada.

-Princesa… tengo una cosa muy importante que decirle después de todo esto…

-b-bien – dijo sin saber lo que quería.

-Zelda de hyrule acepta a este hombre como su legítimo esposo.

-sí, acepto.

-y tu héroe Link de hyrule acepta a esta mujer como su legitima esposa y jura protegerla de todo y de todos…

-sí, acepto y lo juro.

-y ahora nadie que se oponga… que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Nadie dijo nada, silencio absoluto.

-entonces por el poder que se me ha otorgado los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la princesa.

-Zelda… - Link iba lentamente.

El corazón de la princesa latía rápidamente, sentía algo muy profundo, culpa… sabia que esto no era real, menos para Link, bueno eso lo creí ella.

-Link… te amo… - dijo en voz baja sin que este se diera cuenta.

Sus labios hicieron contacto, ella estaba sonrojada, esa sensación cálida, sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados y los de él completamente cerrados, con una mano tomo su cara aun besándola, todos muy felices de que por fin hubieran cerrado el compromiso… ahora eran esposo…

Ilia miro con un poco de tristeza… su perfil se volvió obscuro y después volvió a mirar, ahora lloraba, de tristeza y una sonrisa de felicidad… evitar que la gente supiera era importante para no hacer rumores…

Un momento después Tail invito a la gente invitada a pasar al salón real… donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración.

Link llevo a Zelda a los jardines llenos de vida y que por alguna razón tenían luz gracias a él.

-bueno… ¿me ibas a decir algo Link?

-sí… tengo que decirle algo que seguro le disgustara, me dará una cachetada… me odiara pero si no lo digo volverá a pasar lo mismo y viviré en la amargura eterna.

-me vienes matando desde hace un tiempo con eso… ya déjate de rodeos y dime que es…

-princesa… quiero decirle que estos últimos días me he divertido… he sido más feliz que cualquier hylian… cualquier humano… gracias a usted comprendí muchas cosas sobre mi entorno y sobre usted… ya la conozco de sobremanera… yo pienso que eres maravillosa como una chica normal Zelda… y ahora me doy cuenta de algo… yo estoy…

_-no es verdad…. No es cierto… tu… dirás lo que creo… - __**latidos… latidos… latidos…**_ su corazón estaba más que feliz… su amor quizá por fin había sido correspondido… su plegaria de amor fue bien recibida por las diosas…

Pero…

-Princesa es hora de… mil disculpas… ¿interrumpí un momento?

-¡ah! SHAD TE VOY A MATAR –dijo Link corriendo tras este.

Lo persiguió, miro con fastidio hasta que se disculpo con reverencias en el suelo.

Zelda miro al joven… empezó a reír y ya no había nadie más después de eso.

-Link… calma.

-no puedo yo solo quería decírtelo una y otra vez… -dijo exaltado.

-¿decirme que?

-decirte que te amo eres la más bella mujer en hyrule.

-ah…- estaba sorprendida por la rapidez al hablar de Link

-inteligente, hermosa, guerrera, independiente, madura pero ¡no!, Link no puede decir lo que siente, siempre tiene que ser el hombre acallado. - al decir las palabras casi se arrancaba el cabello.

-e-espera Link…

-no sé cuando… no sé porque… solo sé que te amo… te amo mas que a nadie, te amo, te amo princesa… Zelda te amo…- hacia gestos con las manos mientras la miraba y seguía con su rapidez.

-Link… yo…

-y si no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos lo entiendo… - puso sus manos sobre su pecho.

-espera yo solo…

-se que no me ama porque soy un tonto, es decir ni siquiera sé leer textos antiguos- golpeo ligeramente su cabeza - no soy inteligente tanto así no…

-escúchame Link yo.

-soy un torpe, necio y tarado, no merezco la vida que me han dado…- se puso de rodillas en el suelo y alzo sus brazos hacia el cielo haciendo gestos.

-¡cállate! - Zelda no quería decirlo así, pero de otra manera... no podría hablar.

Guardo silencio… miro algo espantado.

-Link… mi amor por ti es más grande que nada en el mundo… más extenso que el campo de hyrule y más claro que el agua del lago hylia… más ferviente que el fuego de la montaña de la muerte, más intenso que el arduo calor del desierto gerudo, y perdido como la arboleda sagrada, porque siempre que tratabas de decírmelo te perdías en el camino o tenía una distracción como el pequeño skullkid… el amor que siento por ti es inexplicable, raro pero… grande.

para esto Link ya se había parado del suelo. La miro por varios segundos… ella le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-y será eterno como los ocasos en el reino del crepúsculo… - dijo ella mirándolo con ternura.

Link se enrojeció… sus ojos zafiros lo miraban con nervios. De pronto el rubio le entraron ganas de besarla, se acerco lentamente y cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba en contacto, sus ojos cerrados imaginaban mil cosas en ese momento…

-oficialmente eres mi esposo… mi novio… mi rey…

-y tu mi reina, esposa y novia…

Ambos rieron y vieron el cielo nocturno junto a las flores del jardín… al final pudo decirle lo mucho que la amaba y Zelda desahogo sus sentimientos. Ambos se acurrucaron.

-sabes… el beso de hace un rato no fue el primero…

-¿Qué? – dijo confundida.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Salió a toda prisa, las gemelas empezaron a reírse._

-Joder… estaba a punto de….

_Mientras tanto nuestro héroe…_

_-bien, usted otra vez… _

_-solo tenemos que hacer que ella diga lo que siente._

_-esto no va a funcionar, casi nos besamos y usted…_

_-creí que jamás haría eso… es muy reservada, pero con usted sale su lado salvaje…_

_-ya deje de hablar… ¿ahora qué hago?_

_-impacientarla._

_-más bien dirá hacerla esperar._

_-es lo mismo…_

_-uff – suspiro cansado._

-además si se pondrá un traje…

-¿enserio?, no tiene sentido, mi túnica me sienta bien…

-no, debe ser negro…

-ah… bien.

Los sastres tomaron medida, pantalón, saco, camisa, inclusive zapatos…

-listo señor Tail…

-bien… puedes irte…

-esto tomo demasiado tiempo, espero que no se haya enojado… o ido.

Regreso corriendo…

-bien… ya estoy… se ha dormido… - la miro su cara tan bella, esos labios… el nuevo peinado que traía no era del gusto de Link… pero ese día lo tenía suelto… con un ligero mechón desalineado… su corona… sin más se acerco y con precaución de que alguien lo viera la beso tiernamente hasta que sintió que despertaba lentamente.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-entonces…

-sí, no me enorgullezco de haberlo hecho de esa manera… solo que al verte tan inofensiva, tan calmada, tan bonita…

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, se acurruco mas en el pecho de Link… cerro sus ojos y luego…

-deberíamos entrar… el baile…

-no sé bailar… lo lamento.

-ye te enseño – sonrió.

-no quiero pisarte princesa… si es necesario baile con Tail…

-no, se que no me pisaras… ¡vamos! – lo jalo por el brazo y lo llevo hasta adentro, empezaron a bailar todos…

-b-bien… - le extendió la mano a Zelda, ella accedió y entonces se abrieron paso para dejar que bailaran.

Una bella música resonaba… una balada. Con elegancia Zelda dirigía la pieza, Link se movía de acuerdo a los movimientos de Zelda.

-vez…. Te dije, no me pisaras – sonrió tierna mientras daba otro giro. Link parecía experto, aunque jamás había bailado el hecho de moverse en guardia contra un enemigo también parecía un baile.

-estoy bailando de verdad… esto es genial…

-hehe vez te dije que lo disfrutarías…

Y así bailaron un rato hasta que Zelda decidió ir a tomar aire en el balcón principal, junto a Link por supuesto.

-estoy muy feliz…

-ah…

-si, en verdad jamás me había abierto a otras personas…

Sintió como su mano tocaba la de Zelda y miro hacia el cielo.

-es mejor que expreses lo que sientes y no te quedes con lo que las personas te dicen… como decirlo… se tu misma, no a gusto de los demás.

Zelda lo miro, sus ojos destellaron su cara de perfil era tan atractivo…

-gracias.

Link dejo de mirar al cielo para ver a su hermosa chica… Su querida Zelda.

Un reto más superado para nuestro héroe de hyrule. No hay complicado reto para un verdadero héroe.

Fin…

* * *

**Pues este fue el final… espero que le haya agradado y gracia por hacer sus comentarios U.U no sabía que poner pero seguro que el beso y la boda tenía que ser el final de la historia… aunque se me ocurren pequeñas ovas sobre la vida de casados… no se quizá las haga quizá no… por el momento comenzare por hacer otra historia dramática que no actualizare tan seguido ya que mañana sabré los resultados de mi examen para prepa ¡ah! que nervios xD. De verdad que sin comentario no me hubiera gustado tanto escribirla es decir son alentadores… aunque aun así la hubiera subido, es una historia que me salió de la cabeza de todo ese humo que se genero y quemo mi cerebro, si es que tengo e.e xD bueno les agradezco mucho a todo mundo, al que la lea a las personas que comentaron ARIGATOU ósea Gracias.…**

**P.D: ¡LINK LO PUEDE TODO! Menos hablar enfrente de nosotros los jugadores :B me refiero a que le si has jugado el Twiligh le cuenta todo al alcalde Bo sobre los niños e Ilia… pero no dice nada en frente de nosotros 7-7.**

**¡Yeii! nos leemos en otra historias… y si desean las ovas sobre la nueva vida de Link junto a Zelda... pues comenten para hacerme saber si lo desean o como les guste, ustedes son los lectores nwn ¡sayonara mina-san!**


End file.
